The YGO Gang Takes Driver's Ed
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: The YGO gang is going to take summer school driver's ed! What dangers, I mean VERY IMPORTANT learning experiences, await them? Let's see, car crashes, trash cans, crazy yamis, hmm...
1. The Permit Test

Hello to all you readers, and welcome to my first ever fanfic. I'm LoneWolf and this is Djanil, my fellow wolf-partner.

Djanil: Hey.

LoneWolf: He keeps to himself most of the time, but he helps me with my work. Sometimes.

Djanil: Whatever.

LoneWolf: Anyway, this fic is about how the YuGiOh gang survives summer school Driver's Ed. This fic will _not_ have insane yamis and whatnot; this will actually be somewhat serious at times. But then again, Driver's Ed class is meant to be humorous. ^^ Actually, I'm taking Driver's Ed myself at this time, so as I go through Driver's Ed, so will the YGO gang. ^^

Another thing: I know that YuGiOh is in Japan, but since I have no clue how their driving licensing system works, this will follow Illinois' Driver's Ed program. Besides, the anime currently airing in the US makes it seem like YGO is already in America, so . . Also, I'm assuming that the YGO gang is at least 16 and that the area around the fake-Domino-in-Illinois has suburbs, heavy traffic, hills, and all that stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the Driver's Ed curriculum. 

A few notes:

Yugi Motou is "Yugi" while Yami Yugi is referred to as "Yami."

/…/ is Yugi talking to Yami via mind-link

//…// is Yami talking to Yugi via mind-link

_italics are thoughts / dreams_

Now, on to the fic!

****

The YGO Gang Takes Driver's Ed

****

Chapter 1: The Permit Test

Ahh, the joys of summer. Sun, clear skies, beaches, hanging out, and best of all, no school!

No regular school, that is.

It was the day after the last day of school. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were all hanging around in the back of the game shop, talking about the upcoming summer school class they had enrolled in. Yami was in his usual semi-transparent form listening to their conversation. After all, back in his day, Egyptians didn't have Driver's Ed.

"Man, I hate school. Why do I have to take _summer_ school?" Joey whined.

Yugi answered the question for the fiftieth time. "Joey, we couldn't fit it into our schedules in the regular school year so we had to take it later." 

Tea snickered. "Yeah, because you guys all wanted to take foods." The guys had all been certain that the whole class was simply about eating foods - not cooking, serving, and learning about the culture of foods.

"But Yami needs to learn about modern food! Egyptian food 5000 years ago looked a lot different from today's! He might get confused! " Yugi responded. 

//Yugi, I could always ask you. It's not like you're going to be separated from me when I eat.//

/But you need to learn what's _good_ food! Some food is gross…/

//Like broccoli?//

/Yeah, that stuff is bad…/

//Yugi, vegetables are good for you.//

/Maybe for pharaohs they are, but not teenage boys./

Yami chuckled, and replied, //Well, if you won't eat them, I will.//

/Fine with me. Wait a sec…we share the same body…that means I'd be eating them too…HEY!/

//Remember, you said it was fine with you.//

Yugi grumbled, but there was no getting further on the vegetable issue. Yami, after being the King of Games, was also the King of Debate. Yugi focused back on the conversation.

"Anyway, you wanted to take dance class too, Tea." Joey pointed out.

"At least I knew what I was getting into. And I bet you don't have your permit yet either." Tea replied.

Joey yawned. "Whatever. I'll get it in Driver's Ed."

"No, you need it _before_ class. They told us that after we enrolled for Driver's Ed. See?" Tea pulled out a sheet of paper and pointed to a big, bold line on the bottom that read, 

"All students **SHOULD have permits for the first day of class on Wednesday, June 18, 2003** and **must report to class with the permit and their **_Rules of the Road_ book."

Joey grabbed the paper (and almost ripped it, by the way). "What?!? Hey Tristan, did you know about this?" Joey jabbed at the line.

"Uh, yeah man. I got mine already." Tristan sheepishly admitted. He is, after all, an honor student. "About a month ago. My dad made me do it."

Tea waved her permit around. "I have mine!"

"I don't. I've been studying, but I'm not quite sure I'm ready for the test." Yugi hung his head.

"You'll do fine." Tea assured Yugi.

Tristan popped in. "Yeah, it was really easy."

"So says the honor roll student." Joey replied. With that, Tristan and Joey began to bicker back and forth.

("At least I read the papers they gave us!" "So what? I read them too!" "Oh, you can read?" "Whaddya mean, I can read? I read stuff all the time!" "Define stuff." Etc., etc.)

Tea got them back on track. "Well, you guys had better hurry up and study now. Driver's Ed begins in three days." 

This, of course, caused pandemonium in Grandpa's Game Shop. Joey was freaking out, since he hadn't even cracked open the _Rules of the Road_ booklet. Tristan was taunting Joey's reading abilities, Yugi was expressing his doubts of ever passing anything, Yami was trying to tell Yugi that that wasn't true; he just needed to have more courage, and Tea was trying to get everyone to calm down. In the midst of the chaos, Grandpa yanked the door open.

"Could you keep it down? You're distracting the customers."

And so the argument ended and the gang dispersed. A normal day for the YGO gang.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later, Joey and Yugi found themselves in the Secretary of States Testing Facility to get their permits. Grandpa was there as well, but Joey's father was absent - Joey had to carpool with Yugi. (Since Joey's father is a little too fond of alcohol, he was in no condition to do anything.)

Joey and Yugi nervously went up to the center desk, where there was a woman waiting with a fake smile. "May I please see your birth certificate, your school ID, your social security card and your form?

They forked over their stuff (Joey's being a bit more mangled than Yugi's) and after a few minutes the woman handed two pieces of paper to the young teenage boys. On the little card was a number: Joey's number was 231; Yugi's number was 232.

The woman explained the little scrap. "Here's your number. When the person at the other desk to your left calls out your number, your number will show up above their desk. Walk up to the desk to continue."

So then Joey and Yugi were left stranded in a little waiting area. They gingerly sat down in cheap blue chairs that looked strangely like the ones found in an airport. 

And so they waited.

And waited.

Twiddled their thumbs…

And guess what? Yup, waited some more. For a good thirty minutes they waited. And still counting. 

As we all know, patience is not a high virtue for a teenager. Joey was going nuts. There weren't even any magazines to look at hot girls or something, like he could do in a doctor's office. Yugi was attempting to study, but he wasn't exactly succeeding. He did try to get Yami to "help" him on his test, which Yami refused.

//That is cheating, Yugi.//

/Come on, it's just a driver's permit test!/

//Cheating in life is morally wrong. You would not cheat while dueling, correct?//

/Yeah, but I really need the help!/

//You can do it, Yugi. You have the courage within you - you just need to use it.//

Yugi sighed, and resumed staring at the _Rules of the Road_ booklet. 

Finally, number 232 was called. Yugi went up, along with Grandpa, and they faced an old man with more wrinkles than the Grand Canyon had ridges.

"Can I have your birth certificate, your school ID, your social security card and your form?" he barked out. 

Yugi jumped, but handed over the materials. The senior then began to slowly type in things into the computer. Bit…by…bit. And then, the old guy slooowwwllly turned his twisty chair around and pulled out another form from what was probably the oldest printer still working in the United States. (You can always count on the state to use the oldest stuff when the central government uses the newest.) The paper was an exact copy of the form that Yugi had filled out before. 

Meanwhile, Joey's number had also been called. He too, found himself face to face with another senior, this time a lady. One that probably never smiled once she had found this job. When Joey gave his stuff for the woman to look at, she sniffed, and then began to type in the information, occasionally peering closely at the form because of the bad handwriting.

Joey winced. Yeah, he needed to work on his writing, but his father's signature was practically illegible. He wasn't exactly very sober when he signed the form, and it showed. Getting behind the wheel practice time was going to be very interesting…

After receiving a second copy of a form they had previously filled out (for what reason, they had no clue, except for probably legibility), they had to pay $20 (money-grubbing gov. …j/k, ^^;;;) and then had to wait in yet another line for the visual screen test. Joey, by the way, was getting very antsy.

The visual screening test was not worth commenting on. All one did was stick your head in this little box and read a bunch of letters. Whoopee. Then you had to use your peripheral vision to see some blinking lights. Joey's trademark grin was fast disappearing to a face a disbelief - how could something so momentous as getting a permit be so BORING?!?

After the visual test, the man who administered the visual test handed over an oversized test sheet, and actually crossed off about half of the test. 

"You do only one through fifteen." He pointed to a red bucket filled with red pens. "Take a pen and sit over there."

Yugi gingerly took a pen and stared at it. Didn't teachers HATE it when you used funky colored pens on a test? _Especially_ red? 

//Yugi, maybe you had better start on the test now.//

/Oh. Right./

Yugi headed towards the testing area, which was simply an open room with some really small desks. As for the test itself, it was also not exceptionally exciting. There were a few questions that were a bit tricky, but since it was multiple-choice (or multiple-guess, for those that didn't study *cough* Joey *cough*), it was fairly simple to guess the right answer. There was one question, however, that stumped Joey.

13. When passing, it is legal to pass on the shoulder of the road.

a. true

b. false

Joey thought about this for a long while. _Okay, it doesn't make much sense to go on the shoulder, so it's probably false. Wait a sec, Dad does that all the time. So it could be true. But on the other hand, Dad's usually drunk, so Dad could have been doing the wrong thing._ Joey bit his thumb._ On the _other_ hand, Dad still has his license, and no cop has taken it away or anything yet, so Dad probably should know better. On the other hand…aww forget it, I'm just going to mark true._

* * * * *

As for Yugi, the question that stumped him was on the signs section. Yugi had to figure out what each sign meant. Normally, that would be easy, because most signs have words on them telling you what to do. But nooooo, the test had to remove all of the helpful words, and Yugi had to remember the meanings via color and rote memorization. The sign that baffled Yugi looked, quite frankly, like a Dorito throwing up large chunks.

Yugi stared at the foreign sign. Nope, he was pretty sure he had never seen it in _Rules of the Road_. So it probably had a weird meaning… He looked at the remaining choices.

F. Road Narrows - Nope, doesn't look right.

N. Tourist Attraction - a tourist attraction for upchucking Doritos? Nuh-uh.

O. Steep hill - Doritos and hills? Not even close.

R. Falling Rocks - unless the Dorito was throwing up rocks, this didn't make much sense. 

Yugi sighed. He had eliminated all of the choices, but _one_ of them had to be right. If only Yami would help…

/Yami?/

No response.

/Yami?/

Silence. Yami had retreated to his soul room and evidently would not give Yugi pointers. Yugi reviewed the choices again.

Roads - doesn't look like a road anywhere.

Tourists - doesn't look amusing.

Hills - possibility, if Doritos were triangular hills…

Rocks - falling chunks, falling rocks…hmm…that might work…

* * * * *

The tests turned in, Yugi and Joey waited anxiously in line for a grade. Another old man was grading the papers. The first one that the old guy came to was Joey's.

The grading? X O X O X O O O X O O O X X O … The pattern went on. Joey barely squeaked by with a passing grade. (The question that he spent so much time on? Wrong! He he…)

Yugi's grading - O O O O O O O O O O … O.o… - Yugi, being the over-obsessed perfectionist (for Driver's Ed, anyway) got a perfect score. The old man beamed up … I mean, down… at Yugi.

//See, Yugi, I knew you could do it.//

/Yeah, I guess I did overdo-it./

The old guy was drawing something weird on Yugi's paper. He drew a circle at the top…then two small ones inside…and then a big curve…and a triangle…The old guy was drawing a smiley face. An OLDIES smiley face. Then the old guy, who had a big cheesy grin on his face, asked Yugi, "Do you want curly hair or straight hair?"

Was the guy mad? Maybe this was the only job left for the poor, Aliziemier's afflicted soul…

"Uh, straight." Yugi replied.

Promptly some straight hairs stuck up from the head.

"I'll stick on one curl, okay?" Another cheesy smile. And one big, fat curly hair sprung up on the center of the head.

Yugi stared at the happy, smiling face. "Uh, okay…" 

"Now, you can just go over there to get your permit." The poor old guy pointed a shaking hand to the other end of the testing facility. 

"Okay…"

Joey and Yugi quickly left the old guy so he could grade other papers. (And perhaps draw other faces as well.)

"Man, Yugi, was that guy nuts or what?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess he just likes to draw."

"Draw faces on test papers? That's for kindergartners!" Joey paused. "But ya know, that face did look like you a lot. Had the bangs and everything…"

"HEY!" Yugi jumped, and then quieted down. "That face isn't even close!"

"Well, your bangs do stick up when you duel…"

"That's because I'm bonded with Yami!"

And so more bickering, within a space of about twenty feet. They were still arguing when the lady at the desk called their names and handed a little piece of paper to them. In fact, they were STILL arguing until Grandpa came up to them and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Both guys stopped arguing and looked at the paper that they had been holding for the past couple of minutes.

INSTRUCTION PERMIT

NOT VALID FOR IDENTIFICATION

("Hey! All that work for nothin'?" "That's meant for instruction permits, not driver license identification." "Oh. Thanks, Gramps.")

They stared at it. An instruction permit, the beginning of a free life…all on this measly white card?!?

Yup, that's it. Phase one is over. And phase two, driver's ed, is just beginning…

----------------------

LoneWolf: Yea! Someone read my fic all the way to the end!

Djanil: Reading it, mind you and not necessarily also enjoying it as well.

LoneWolf: Someone still thinks it is interesting enough to read it! ^^

Djanil: For all those readers out there, LoneWolf would really appreciate it if you review her fic.

LoneWolf: Yeah, reviews are realllly nice. Anyway, this ficcie, at least to me, wasn't particularly funny or serious or interesting…So if you don't like how this is turning out, review and tell me. I hope future chapters will be better, but if you don't think it'll be better, I'll discontinue this and simply call this "Getting an Instruction Permit." Then try reading my other fic, which I think is much better…But if you DO like how this is going, review and I'll write more!

Djanil: *turns to LoneWolf* And if they don't?

LoneWolf: *glares at Djanil* So pessimistic…anyway, PLEASE review!!!


	2. The First Day

LoneWolf16: Yea, another chappie!!! Some people thought it was good, so I'm continuing! Thank you all, reviewers!

Djanil: Oh, goodie.

LoneWolf16: *glares at Djanil* Yeah, so here begins the actual Driver's Ed. Since I'm basing this on how my Driver's Ed class went, other people might have different experiences. But who cares…just continue reading the fic.

Oh, and to the reviews…yes, this is very close to my experiences / stories I've here. So yeah, the grader DID draw smiley faces on my test. Very weird.

Notes:

//…// is Yami to Yugi

/…/ is Yugi to Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Driver's Ed. 

__

Chapter 2: First Day

This was the day of beginnings, the first day of days, or if you will, the first day of horror. This was the first day of Driver's Ed – June 18th.

Into Room 7 trickled the unsuspecting students. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and others gathered within the room and gingerly sat down in the student desks. (And to think, only one week ago they had vowed never to enter the school again…times change.) 

And as in true form for the first days of any formal education, there was a nice, long time delay. The teachers just happened to be late. And being typical teenagers, they used the time wisely and chatted with their friends.

"So, did you get your permits?" Tristan asked both Joey and Yugi.

"Yup! It was really easy, just like you said, Tristan." Yugi beamed and pulled out his permit.

Joey dug out his, already rumpled. "Yeah, here's mine. No sweat."

"Oh reallly, Joey. Then why were you so nervous when the old guy began marking a bunch of Xs on your test?" 

"HEY!"

Yugi quickly changed the subject, his point made. "Hey guys, where's Tea?"

Joey and Tristan looked around. Nope, no Tea. In fact, there didn't seem like there were a lot of people. It would seem that with Driver's Ed so popular in the summer, there would be more people…

Just then, a teacher finally arrived and went up to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, guys! Sorry for the delay. I'm Mr. Riven. And the first thing we'll do…" he shuffled some papers. "…Is take attendance."

Inward groans most likely went through every teen's head. It definitely went through Joey's head. Attendance, on the first day of anything, was always agonizingly slow.

"Ackley, Jessica?"

"Here!"

"Shah, Ni…Ni-zit…Ni-zit-shoe?" (_Ni-zit?_ Joey wondered. _Either he's saying that wrong, or the parents had a really weird idea for a name_.)

"Just call me Nish." (_Ahh, just bad pronunciation_, Joey concluded.)

"Oh. Oh, and I'm really sorry if I butcher your name. Correct me if I'm wrong, okay?"

Yugi wryly noted that teachers always "butcher" names. And supposedly, they are also sorry. So Mr. Riven went down the list, butchering names and fixing them. Yugi also noticed that Tea's name was never called…funny, she did sign up. After the agonizingly long roll call, came the next phase: The Speech.

"Okay, now Driver's Ed is a very big responsibility…blah, blah…" The class zoned out. What else would a teenager do?

Phase three: Papers. Mr. Riven and another teacher that had arrived, Mr. Kieling handed out a bunch of papers saying that "This is how you drive, this is what we'll do, this is how we'll do it, etc."

Phase four: Splitting up the class. Yup, the class would be split in half. One half would be taught by Mr. Riven, while the other half would be taught by Mr. Kieling. 

Joey, Tristan and Yugi freaked. What if they were split up? The horrors…(teenagers must stay together at all costs…it's the friendship thingy)

So the class was divided, with Mr. Riven's class on one side of the classroom, and Mr. Kieling on the other. And with their luck, Joey and Tristan were together on Mr. Riven's side while Yugi was left stranded on Mr. Kieling's side.

/Yami! I'm all alone!/

//What do you mean, all alone? I am still here and there are plenty of people on this side.//

/But not Joey and Tristan!/

Yami sighed. //Yugi, you'll have to confront people sooner or later.//

/But I don't know any of them!/

//That is the point, Yugi. You must learn to face your fears and talk to people.//

Yugi cringed. He hated doing that. He was a very shy boy, and very aware of the possibility of bullies…

//Yugi, I would never allow harm come to you.//

/Okay…/

"Okay, class! Now's the time to choose your driving partner!" Mr. Riven cheesily announced.

Driving partner?!?

Well, duh.

Joey and Tristan automatically gave each other The Look. Meaning: Hey man, we're in this together.

Yugi, on the other hand, was slumping down in his seat hoping that there was an odd number in the class so he would be a one-person group.

//Yugi, you should at least try to find a partner.//

Yugi glanced around. Nope, everyone was paired up. /No can do, Yami. Too late. Besides, it's not like anybody wanted to be my partner…/

Yami groaned. His hikari definitely needed more self-confidence. 

"Um, excuse me, is this the morning Driver's Ed class?" A small, shy voice said. Yugi whirled around towards the doorway. The speaker? The quiet Ryou.

Mr. Riven popped right up. "Of course this is! Now, do you need any help?"

"Um, yes. I switched from the afternoon class to the morning class, so…"

"Of course! Let's see, my class is all full, so why don't you join Mr. Kieling's class!"

Mr. Kieling gave a half-wave. Compared to Mr. Riven, Mr. Kieling was much calmer, much quieter, and possibly much saner. 

Ryou cautiously moved over towards Yugi's side of the room. 

"Hey Ryou! What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well, I don't have the time to do it in the afternoon, so I switched to the morning class."

"Morning class and afternoon class? So that's were Tea must be…she must be in the afternoon class."

Ryou was looking puzzledly at Yugi, but thankfully did not comment. "So, Yugi, what happened?"

"Oh. Um, well, right now we're choosing driving partners."

"Partners?"

"Uh, yeah." Yugi looked around. Yep, everyone was paired up. "So, uh, Ryou, since you just came in, would you like to be driving partners?"

"Oh. Sure." 

The deal was made; the deed was done. Yugi was now officially partnered with Ryou, another quiet boy like himself, who also happened to have a Yami, although one that is a bit more aggressive than the other…

Behind the wheel lessons were going to be interesting…

--------------------------

LoneWolf16: He he…things are moving forward now…

Djanil: Attempting to be mysterious, now?

LoneWolf16: Yup, and most likely failing miserably.

Djanil: That is correct.

LoneWolf16: So, a fairly boring fic, but gets the ball rolling. Review as always, and hope for the next chappie!

Djanil: Which may take awhile, since LoneWolf16 is lazy, as all wolves are…

LoneWolf16: *whacks Djanil* See you later!


	3. The Simulator

LoneWolf16: Hey, readers! Thanks for continuing to read my stuff! I'm updating! Hooray! Thankfully, it's summer, and I have time to do this…

Djanil: Cut to the chase and get on with it.

LoneWolf16: Sooooo…the usual explanations…

//…// is Yami to Yugi; /…/ is Yugi to Yami

Oh, and one more thing. With Ryou in the picture, his Yami, Bakura, also comes along…so \\…\\ is Bakura to Ryou while \…\ is Ryou to Bakura. Opposite slashes, get it?

Disclaimer: Driver's Ed is not mine. And neither is YGO. 

----------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 3: The Simulator

Yugi and Ryou were waiting outside the classroom doors. If the first day wasn't so bad, maybe the second one would be okay also…if only the whole gang were together, though.

~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~

The gang (Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Ryou) were all sitting in Burger Palooza. And of course, they were all talking about Driver's Ed. 

"So Tea, where were you?" Tristan asked after slurping up his slushy. 

"In the afternoon class, where else?" Tea glanced around. "I thought we all signed up for the afternoon one."

The four guys' minds went blank. They did? Or they were supposed to? Oh well… They all shrugged their shoulders. 

"Well, sorry. Can't change it now." Joey continued to scarf his burger. 

A question popped up in Yugi's mind. "Hey Tea, who's your driving partner?" 

"Oh." Tea fiddled around with her straw. "It's Duke Devlin."

Joey spurted out bits of hamburger and almost choked. (Ewww…) "WHAT? You're with THAT guy? Why?"

"Well, at first, there was an odd number, so I was in a group of three – Sarah, Katie and me. Old cheerleading friends, you know? But then Duke came waltzing in, late, and the teacher decided to break up the three of us into two pairs. And I was stuck with Duke." Tea glanced around. "It wasn't my choice, okay?"

"That's cool, Tea." Tristan answered. Well, if Duke was going to be stuck with Tea, maybe now the coast was clear for him and Serenity…

"So who are your driving partners?" Tea asked. 

Joey swung an arm around Tristan's shoulder. "Me and Tristan are going to be coasting together, right bud?"

"Right, and maybe along with Serenity too…"

"HEY!"

Yugi ignored the two. "Well, Ryou and I are both partners."

Ryou gave one of his slow smiles. And then he felt his other self speak.

\\You and I are going to have a bit of…_fun_…with Yugi…while driving…\\

\No! Not this time!\ Ryou feebly tried to argue.

\\You don't have a choice in the matter. I _will_ get what I want…\\

"Hey man, are you okay?" Joey popped in. "You look kinda sick…"

"Oh, I'm all right." Ryou quickly said. "I'm just tired, that's all…"

~ ~ END FLASHBACK ~ ~

The door to the simulator room swung open.

"Okay kids!!! See you tomorrow, and be safe while driving!!!" Mr. Riven, being his cheesy self.

Mr. Kieling walked out. "Okay, class, come in." Yugi, Ryou, and the rest of the kids loitering trudged into the room.

Yugi stared at the classroom. There were around twenty little…seat thingys. It kind of reminded him of the permit testing facility: old, cheap, and squishy. In the front was a wide screen, and in the back of the room was a very _large_ film projector. And an ominous machine underneath it, with all sorts of buttons and gadgets.

Ryou also looked around, at the decoration. There were posters hanging everywhere, things saying stuff like "This is one after-prom event you don't want to attend" with a wrecked car underneath and a coffin with "This is not a great way to hang out with your friends" as the title. A really cheesy picture of two little girls and a piece of very, very, wide ruled notebook paper read "Dear Drivers, Our mom rides a motorcycle. So when you are out driving, please lOOk twice. Once for me, and one for my sister." The word "look" had freaky eyeballs for the "O's." Oh, and the handwriting was extremely neat for a kindergartner. And just when do moms of little children ride motorcycles?

Ryou shook his head. Some sort of advertisement…

"Okay, first I'll explain the simulator. Even though it might not be very…realistic…at least you can practice in many different environments and conditions."

Mr. Kieling pointed at the white, wide screen. "That is the screen. The video will show up there." (_Oh, really, Sherlock?_)

He then pointed to the twenty chair-like objects. "And that will be your car."

Car?!? Those things didn't look like _cars_. They looked like your grandmother's old antique poofy chair. You know, that dull, dark brown one that sags and has been taped up a bazillion times to fix the holes because it was a gift from her best friend. The best friend who was a bit on the wacko side and thought the chair was "cute." And not only was the chair, well, was revolting, the chair also had an addition to it. It looked like someone took the chair and attached some washing machine onto it. Then stuck on a stick (the turn signal), a wheel, a few lights, and a seatbelt. The kind of seat belts only found in old school buses going back to like 1960 and still chugging along. There was a black box plopped right next to the seat that had the stick shift and the parking brake. The stick shift was a little black stick with a huge black ball attached to it – it looked like it belonged in a kindergartner's classroom. And then the insane-person-who-invented-these-things stuck on what probably were supposed to be rearview mirrors, but only managed to stick on some alien antennas. Big, shiny, rectangular ones. Quite frankly, it actually looked like a sad imitation of a racecar game you play in arcades except this one had no monitor. 

Everyone stared at the "cars." How in the world would you know if you were doing something wrong? 

"Okay, now I'll assign you your cars." Mr. Kieling began reading off his list.

"At car 1, Jessica Ackley." A bouncy cheerleader type tootled towards Car Numero Uno.

Yugi was car #15, while Ryou was car #16. They both gingerly sat in the seats (which immediately groaned and went down about three inches) and waited for the next part of simulator.

"Now, I'll tell you how to turn on your car." This promised to be enlightening…

The instructions went like this:

Turn the key. (Very helpful.) Release the parking brake, which was towards their right and was an enormously long stick. Turn the key some more to "start" the engine. 

And TA-DA, your "car" was "up and running." (How fake could this get?)

Yugi was getting bored. Geez, how come you can duel with highly sophisticated holograms that were portable, but in a high school given Driver's Ed class, you get a totally dumpy video screen?

"MR. KIELING!!! I don't get it!" That was Jessica Ackley, the "dumb blonde," and Yugi sighed. Some people could never understand the easiest things…

After helping those who were unable to do it themselves, Mr. Kieling explained the tiny ridge at the top of their dashboard / washing machine. 

"If you make a mistake in simulator, one of the lights will show up. If you don't brake, then a red circle will shine. If you forget to signal, a blue arrow will light up. If you don't steer correctly, a blue steering wheel will light up. The yellow pedal is if you are speeding or are too slow…" Most of the class zoned out. The idea was "if it lights up, you did bad." 

"Okay, everyone?" The class woke back up. "Now, let's go do our first sim."

Oh, goodie…

The room darkened and the video showed up. Immediately, Yugi could tell it was an old one – it was fuzzy, and had an old beat-up blue car as your "car." And in addition, in true King of Games style, Yugi also saw a major flaw: you can make a bazillion mistakes and yet the car on the screen will still move perfectly. All you would get is a little light. The fun things you could do if you didn't care about your grade…things like flooring it…

The sim was very, very boring. First, they told you to start your car. (Very difficult for some.) Then shift to drive, and move forward…and then stop. And go. And stop. Very boring. Weave through some cones. Stop. You get the idea.

Thankfully, that video was over fairly quickly. But then Mr. Kieling had a cruel idea…another sim!!! He popped in the video and that annoying voice came on.

"The Ins and Outs of Turns."

"Observe this car making a right turn. First, he signals. Then he checks over his shoulder for his blind spot. Then, he slowly moves to the right of the roadway. Then he turns, going into the closest lane next to him."

And so that was how it went. They explain, re-explain, and you do. Repeat. Ryou discovered that the alien antennas, I mean, supposed rearview mirrors, were actually meant to be your "blind spot." Whenever the screen went totally blue, you were supposed to turn your head and look into the mirror. Then you had to wait for the video to show some sort of picture that would tell you if it was clear or not to continue. 

Poor Ryou. He kept getting confused. He always looked over his wrong shoulder when he had to look at his blind spot, and at one time he had about 4 lights showing up saying that he made a mistake. While making a turn, he had 1) forgotten to signal; 2) accelerated too much; 3) forgot to brake; and 4) did not turn the wheel correctly. The poor guy was freaking out. He was doing everything wrong…

\\Great going, vessel. Seems like you can't do anything right.\\

Ryou didn't answer; he was trying to drive correctly.

Bakura snorted. \\You'll never get it. You're hopeless.\\

In the darkness of the room, a single tear fell down Ryou's face. He quickly scrubbed it away.

Thankfully, the sim ended. The class "parked" and turned off their "engines." Then they got out of the "cars" and moved towards some desks on the side of the classroom. Mr. Kieling puttered around for a while, and then came up to them with a few sheets of white paper and a pencil. 

He stared at the paper, and then said, "Who is car number fifteen?" 

Yugi looked up and gave a half-wave. 

"Here you go." Mr. Kieling tossed a pencil to Yugi, who unfortunately did not catch it. (Gym was not his best class…) Yugi flushed and bent down to pick up the pencil. It read, "YOU ARE #1!!!" 

"You got the highest score. Congratulations." Mr. Kieling explained. He pointed to one of the papers. "Each time any of you made a certain mistake, the machine took a record of it. Look up your car number to see how well you did."

He handed over the papers. Yugi looked happily at his score under "car" #15. He had made only a few mistakes, mostly just forgetting to signal once or twice.

//Great going Yugi! I knew you could do it!//

/Yeah, maybe I will survive Driver's Ed after all…/

Ryou, on the other hand, found his mouth slowly falling agape, a very un-Ryou-like trait. But then again, he had never done so badly at something before…

\\You are _nothing_, vessel. You will _always_ do things wrong.\\

Ryou was silent. The spirit of the Ring never had anything good to say.

Yugi saw his friend's despair. "Hey, Ryou, are you okay?"

Wordlessly, Ryou pointed out his score. Out of 15 steering checks, he had made 10 errors. Braking he had done a bit better; only 8 out of 15 were wrong. Things went downhill from there. Ryou had gotten only about 45% of simulator correct; Yugi had gotten a 98%.

Yugi tried to alleviate Ryou's pain. "Don't worry, it's only the first day. You'll get a lot better before Driver's Ed is over."

"Oh, and class, remember that you have to get a 60% or higher in simulator and in classroom in order to get a waiver. A waiver will allow you to get your driver's license without taking the road test at the testing facility."

Only 45% correct? That just didn't cut it…

For Ryou, simulator was the Terminator of his driving days…

And this was just the beginning. Classroom came right after this…

--------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: Awwww, poor Ryou. He always gets pummeled…

Djanil: And thanks to you, he just got squashed some more.

LoneWolf16: It gets better for Ryou! I promise! And Yugi won't always be perfect…

Djanil: Yes, it is your mission to crush the small, weak and helpless…

LoneWolf16: NOT TRUE!!! *Sweatdrop* I like Ryou! I really do! But for the purposes of the fic, some bad things have to happen, ya know?

To me, this was a cool fic – it had both funny and serious bits. Hope you liked both. In the beginning, I told you all that this would have serious stuff, so it's all coming together. So review, say which you like (humor vs serious vs both), and wait patiently for the next installment! Next bit: Classroom!

Djanil: 'Wait patiently,' bah humbug. More like, wait for eons.

LoneWolf16: Not that long! *thinks* However, I am going to be slow. I made the "mistake" of posting up three YGO fics at the same time (this included) and now I have to update them all. So if you are getting antsy, you can look at my other fics. They are a bit more serious than this one, but they have some laughs, if you like irony. Read you in reviews later!


	4. Classroom, Day 1

LoneWolf16: Whoopee! Another chappie!

Djanil: O.o Dramatics. 

LoneWolf16: *Ignores Djanil* Oh yeah, I changed how Driver's Ed works a tiny bit. Since Joey and Tristan are in a different class (Mr. Riven) they would be separated from Yugi and Ryou. But then that would have been no fun, not to mention difficult since then I'd have three viewpoints to deal with – Tea & Duke / Joey &Tristan / Yugi & Ryou. Actually, simulator and behind-the-wheel will be in this three-way POV, but to make life easier for me, and to make this fic more interesting, I've combined classroom for Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Ryou.

A few notes: //…// is Yami to Yugi; /…/ is Yugi to Yami; and this time, … is Bakura to Ryou; and … is Ryou to Bakura (if that ever happens).

Oh, and **ex-FAHgeek** – I FIXED IT! HAHAHAHAH!

Djanil: *stares* Why are you laughing?

LoneWolf16: Because I did it before I read the reviews!!! *snuggles herself* I feel so smart…

Djanil: *quietly* 'Feel', not 'is'…

LoneWolf16: *didn't hear*

Disclaimer: If I owned the Driver's Ed curriculum, I would definitely change some things. But I don't. And if I owned YGO, I would be rich and happy and never have to worry about collage. But I don't.

-----------------------------------------

__

Chapter 4: Classroom, Day 1

Yugi and Ryou both walked out of the simulator room. Well, Yugi skipped, and Ryou trudged. Yugi was still exhilarated about doing so well, and Ryou was…not. 

Haven't you learned anything yet? You'll never amount to anything.

"Hey, Joey! You coming in for classroom too?"

Joey shook his head. He had just woken up. "Uh, yeah, Yug." And then he walked right into the doorpost. Hey, he was tired…

"Ow…"

And then Mr. Riven swung the door open, right into Joey's face. Whack. 

"Okay, everyone! Time to—" Mr. Riven saw Joey wobble out from behind the door while Tristan, Yugi and Ryou were covering their mouths, trying hard not to laugh. (But there were a few guffaws.) "Oh, I'm SO sorry! Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Joey rubbed his face. "Uh, no. I'm all right."

"Ohhhh, that looks bad. I think you should go anyway." Mr. Riven promptly took Joey's arm and began to drag him towards the nurse's office. "You look a bit dizzy. I'll help you get to the nice nurse's office, okay? You know, you shouldn't stand behind doors like that. You might get hurt…" On and on he rambled as they went down the hallway. Overprotective teachers…

The rest of the gang couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. 

"Have fun in the nurse's office, Joey!"

"Yeah, and make sure to thank Mr. Riven for being soooo nice!"

"And don't hit the door!"

Mr. Kieling instead opened the door. "Okay, in for classroom." People walked in, some still chuckling. 

Ah, the classroom. Thirty hours would be spent here, in this room. Like the simulator room, this was also covered with posters. Some of them were the same, but there were a few other ones that stood out. Stuff that read, "Don't Hang Out in the NO ZONE," "Don't monkey around…BUCKLE UP," and "Stay in control. KEEP COOL." There was a particularly amusing one, which read, "DRIVERS, STOP AND READ THIS. Help prevent accidents through rider awareness and education. PLEASE BE AWARE, WE ARE OUT THERE." In the middle was a motorcyclist and a bunch of cars around him. Some previous student had also drawn an arrow at the motorcyclist and wrote, "Mr. Riven." Apparently you were supposed to watch out for motorcycles, aka the mad Mr. Riven.

They all picked some seats and sat down. Mr. Kieling, the lone teacher, rubbed his hands and said, "Okay, the first thing we'll do is get our Driver's Ed Bibles."

Bibles?!?

Well, okay. Amuse the teacher…

So they all went towards the teacher's desk to take a Driver's Ed textbook, I mean, bible, wrote down the book's number, and sat back down in their seats. That wasn't so bad…

Just then, Joey and Mr. Riven came back. Joey was now sporting around a bag of ice on his face. Mr. Riven was beaming, having "saved" a "helpless" student. "Okay, class! Let's continue!" Big cheesy grin.

Everyone hid their face. Including Mr. Kieling…

Well, life goes on. 

"Does everyone pass their permit test?" Mr. Kieling asked, politely ignoring his fellow colleague.

Everyone nodded their heads. 

"Well, we're going to re-test you on that." Everyone, obviously, groaned. "We have to know that you know your stuff. So, we'll review the signs and rules." Mr. Kieling went towards the file cabinets and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here's a review packet for the test tomorrow."

A review packet?!? And a test _tomorrow_?!? 

"Wow, Mr. Kieling. There's a test tomorrow? Why so fast?" Jessica Ackley asked. 

Mr. Riven jumped in. "This is summer school! Everything moves much faster, okay?" Trademark cheesy grin.

Groans, yet again. (To what, I cannot tell you. It's either the homework, or the stupid teacher.)

So the packets were handed out. It was a nice, two page packet, both sides, and a whole lot of questions. School is just so evil, you know?

Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Ryou all looked at their packet. 

9. What is the proper way to stop at a stop sign?

Joey laughed. "Hey, look at number nine, guys. 'What is the proper way to _stop_ at a _stop_ sign?' Geez, I guess you should probably STOP."

"Actually, the correct answer is 'do a complete stop at the stop line, crosswalk, or place where all approaching traffic can be seen'." Mr. Kieling said behind Joey's back.

Joey jumped (and dropped his ice). "Mr. Kieling!?!"

"You know, you should look up the answers in your _Rules of the Road_ handbook. That way, you'll get the right answer on the test." 

Yugi raised an eyebrow. Yeah, that was pretty obvious…

//That was probably meant for Joey, Yugi.//

/Joey will be fine, Yami./

Yami inwardly smiled. //Yes, I know, aibou.//

"Okay, everyone! You can do the packet at home! Let's all watch a PowerPoint!" (Guess who THAT was…)

The class eagerly turned towards the white screen on the side of the classroom. PowerPoints, although not as interesting as videos, at least broke up the monotonousness of the classroom. (Plus, you can also fall asleep better since the lights are off and no one's looking at you. A situation that Joey took advantage of frequently.)

The lights went off, and the screen lit up.

On the screen read, "What does this sign mean?"

And there on the screen was a whoppin' big black, fat circle. What the heck?!?

"So, what does this sign stand for?"

Yugi turned to Tristan. "Do you remember any black signs?"

"Nope."

Ryou shook his head. "I don't think there _is_ one."

(Joey, of course, was asleep.)

Mr. Riven clicked on the mouse button. "It's a railroad crossing warning sign, everyone!" And then the picture "re-drew" itself so that it actually resembled a railroad crossing warning sign – that is, a _yellow_ circle with a black X.

The rest of the PowerPoint went on like that. Funky signs and then "re-drawing" them to make sense.

Mr. Kieling came gratefully to the end of the PowerPoint. "And that's the end of the PowerPoint. It should help you review for the test tomorrow." 

Thank RA, it was OVER. Even Yami had gotten bored by this time.

The classroom quickly emptied, and the only ones left were Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Ryou. The teachers had gone out to get some lunch. 

Tristan glanced over at Joey. Yep, he was still asleep. "Uh, man? School's over."

No response.

Tristan whacked him. "Let's get outta here, Joey."

"ZZZzzz…"

Yugi and Ryou giggled. Then Yugi took out a black, felt tip marker. "A little fun, Ryou?"

"Definitely."

Well, let's just say at Joey now had a few "additional" bruises, some…entertaining…drawings, and very interesting sayings written all over him. Even Yami helped with the philosophy. 

Tristan then bopped Joey again, a bit harder. "Let's _go_, man." 

"All right, all right. 'M awake." Joey rubbed his eyes. "So, what happened?"

Yugi grinned at his artwork. "Nothing much."

Joey then looked at his hands. There was a heart and the words written, "I [heart] Mai."

"WHAT THE HECK?!?"

Ryou jabbed towards the right. "Bathroom's that way."

Joey tore out of the room and dashed down the hallway. Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan all burst out laughing. Yes, today was a good day.

Eventually they all stopped laughing. Tristan gathered his and Joey's stuff and waved good-bye at Yugi and Ryou. 

"Burger-Palooza later, guys!"

See, Yugi and Ryou still had to do their first behind-the-wheel lesson…

-----------------------------

LoneWolf16: Oooh, B.T.W.! It all comes down to this…

Djanil: Oh goodie. 

LoneWolf16: Yeah, so BTW is finally coming up. That'll be fun…brings back "fond" memories…

So anyway, do your 3 R's: READ, RELAX, and REVIEW!!!! 


	5. BTW, Residential Driving

LoneWolf16: WHAT?!? NO REVIEWS AT ALL FOR CHAPTER 4!?!

Djanil: Dude, calm down.

LoneWolf16: How can I?!? Chapter 4 was really funny!!! I thought people would like it!!! But _noooo_, I didn't get ANY reviews!!!! *continues rant*

Djanil: O.O Dude. Chill. Relax. Just, write.

LoneWolf16: *Takes deep breaths* *counts* *breathes* Hmpf. Oh, well, another chapter. Now for the moment you have all been waiting for! (Well, maybe just a few of you…or even, none of you…*sob*) Behind the Wheel! Will Yugi and Ryou survive, or will this fic end because of a crash and their impeding death???

Djanil: O.o You wouldn't kill them. Then there wouldn't be any fic to write, not to mention all of the reviewers would attack you. Or, at least they would, if they reviewed… *glares*

LoneWolf16: *raises eyebrow* Good point. In that case, I can assure you that none of the YGO characters will die. Collisions, however, I cannot say. 

Ah, as for Tristan being an honor roll student vs. street kid – that's debatable. I believe I read in a reliable web site that yes, Tristan was a "tough guy" for sometime, but then turned around and got himself back on track. I quote from the web site, "model student." And you can sorta see, from what the manga hints, that Tristan is a "model student." For the purposes of this fic, I went towards the "smart guy" personality. Besides, there should be brains in that group, ya know? (Yami: HEY! LoneWolf16: It was a joke, okay?!?) Tristan will show a bit of his hard background later on, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I don't own Driver's Ed. I also don't own a car. -_-;;;;

Notes: //…// is Yami to Yugi, /…/ is Yugi to Yami, … is Bakura to Ryou, and … is Ryou to Bakura.

Oh, I changed this to PG because later on, this fic will get a bit deeper. Also, this is PG because of car technicality. I don't really think that eight-year olds know what a starter motor is. Or even how to start a car. And if they do, they probably shouldn't…

--------------------------------------

__

Chapter 5: BTW, Residential Driving

Yugi and Ryou turned towards each other. 

"So, do you think you're ready to drive, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shook his head. "Not at all. After simulator, I don't even know if I can stay on the road. What about you?"

"Me?" Yugi chuckled. "I haven't driven one inch yet. Mr. Kieling better have good life insurance."

//Yugi, don't scare Ryou like that.//

/It's just a joke, Yami./

//True, but Ryou doesn't need to be frightened of being behind the wheel.//

/Well, I just hope _you_ won't be frightened when _I'm_ behind the wheel./

Yami smiled. //I won't. Because I won't need to.//

Mr. Kieling then came back in the room. "Ready guys? Let's go drive."

* * * * *

Yugi and Ryou stood before a nice, new, 1998 Ford Taurus. It looked way too nice to be a BTW car. I mean, how can they have such a new car (well, fairly new) and yet have really old simulators?

"So, who wants to go first?" Mr. Kieling asked, waving the car keys in his hand.

Yugi and Ryou turned towards each other. Both found themselves pointing to each other. Yugi grinned wryly. Hmmm…seems like they need to find a way to "break" the stalemate.

"How about Ryou going first?" 

Yugi and Ryou both whirled around towards Mr. Kieling, who was smiling and leaning against the car. 

Ryou weakly smiled back. "Okay…"

* * * * *

Ryou gingerly sat in the driver's seat. Yugi bounced over to the opposite side and sat in the right back seat. This way, he could see everything that Ryou did – for better or for worse…

Mr. Kieling got into the left front seat, right in front of Yugi. He then turned towards Ryou, who was folding his hands tightly in his lap.

He smiled. "I believe you should start the car first." He handed over the car keys.

Ryou jumped, Yugi giggled and Ryou carefully took the car keys. Slowly, Ryou inserted the key and then looked at it stupidly for a few seconds. What was he supposed to do now?

"Umm, then you turn the key. Remember, just like in simulator?"

"Oh."

~~~ SLOW MOTION ~~~

See Ryou turn the key.

Hear car go CHK-CHK-CHK…rumble, rrruummble…

Ryou continues to hold key in position.

Hear starter motor beginning to get chewed up…CHRACKK…

See Ryou in panic and accidentally press on the accelerator pedal. VRROOOMM!!!!!

See Ryou let go of key and pedal, hide his face with his hands, as car is zooming forwards towards the parked car in front of them.

See Yugi screaming "AAAAAHHHHH" with face white, bangs askew and clutching onto the seat in front of him.

See Mr. Kieling yell "WHOA" and slam on second brake to stop the car.

The brakes squeal. SCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

The car lurches to a sudden stop. Everyone slides forward, and everyone recognizes the importance of "safety belts," which they were thankfully wearing.

Hear Ryou cry out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" a bazillion times.

~~~ Return to real time ~~~

Everyone sat in dead silence.

"Well." Mr. Kieling began.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" 

Mr. Kieling quickly cut Ryou off. "I know you didn't. Let's just say that was a very important learning experience."

Ryou would have nodded his head off if it were possible to do so.

"Now you know how to properly start a car. One, turn the key only as long as needed. To continue holding the key in position will break the starter motor. And two," Mr. Kieling smiled wryly, "don't hold your foot over the accelerator pedal. You might accidentally hit it." 

Again, a whole lotta head-nodding. 

"Now, Yugi, are you all right?" Mr. Kieling turned towards Yugi.

"I…I think so, thanks." Yugi smiled weakly back at Ryou.

"Alright then. The car is fine, Ryou; it's been through worse things. So Ryou, let's try that again and start driving."

"Ookay…"

* * * * *

Well, Ryou had managed to get out of the school parking lot safely, without any further mishaps. Since this was the first lesson, they basically did a few turns, stops, etc. in the local residential area near school. Ryou did pretty well, considering that he had a rocky start. Of course, Ryou didn't exactly _feel_ very well. His face was about as white as his hair, and his hands were clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white as well. 

Bakura was enjoying his hikari's fear. Once he had been awakened by Ryou's panicked start, he was evilly taking pleasure in commenting on Ryou's driving, or at least, at its beginning.

Foolish mortal, how could you forget how to start such a simple mechanical object?

For that matter, how could you forget what "acceleration" is?

And why in the name of Ra can you be sorry?!? You should enjoy destroying things!

And of course, other comments as well.

Watch out, fool, it's a tree!

Run over the squirrel!

Let's see you speed again, vessel.

Throughout the evil yami commentary, Ryou was busy concentrating on driving and semi-successfully blocked Bakura out. Ryou, at least, had experience at "softening" his yami's mutterings.

But you never succeed, vessel.

* * * * * 

After about thirty minutes, it was Yugi's turn to drive. Ryou gratefully handed over the keys and practically ran over towards the passenger seat. 

Coward, that's what you are.

Yugi sat into driver's seat and immediately noticed that he needed to do some major adjustments.

"Ummm…Mr. Kieling? How do you adjust the seat?"

Mr. Kieling turned towards Yugi and grinned, which he quickly hid. Yugi, being much shorter than Ryou, found himself far, far away from the pedals and in a very, very, low seat. The difficulties of dwarfism… Where Ryou would normally see a parked car in front of him, Yugi was seeing the dashboard.

Ryou giggled, now that he was not in the driver's seat. Yugi glared back at Ryou, but quickly grinned back.

"There should be a stick underneath the seat, near your left leg…pull it out, to your left."

CHK-CHK-CHK-CHK-CHK!!

The seat slid backwards abruptly and Yugi saw himself even farther away from the steering wheel.

"Hey!"

"Just scoot yourself forward while pulling the lever. When you're close enough, let go of the stick."

Yugi scooted his way up. Scoot, scoot, scoot. Now he was close enough, but the steering wheel was right in his face. A little too close for comfort.

"There's also a button close by where the stick was. Press up to make the seat rise."

Yugi fumbled around for a while and then found the button. He pressed it and the seat thankfully rose. Yugi had to press the button up to the max for him to see out of the window properly.

"And now, we have to adjust the mirrors."

Yugi glanced up at the inside rearview mirror and winced. Instead of looking out of the rear window, he saw seatbelts. And the outside rearview mirrors weren't any better.

After more fumbling around, everything was adjusted for Yugi's small stature.

/This is so humiliating, Yami. I'm so short!/

//Don't be ashamed of yourself, aibou. You are what you are.//

/Well, I still wish I were taller. Being short has its limits, you know./

//Being smaller also has advantages as well, Yugi.//

/Like what?/

//It is easier for you to hide from your grandfather, correct?//

/Yeah…but how would you know about that?/

Yami chuckled. //I liked cookies in my day as well, aibou.//

Yugi shook his head. Yami was a cookie snatcher back in Egypt? That was a new thing learned today…

Mr. Kieling smiled at Yugi. (He, of course, had no clue of the mind-thought conversation that just took place.) "Are you ready to drive?"

"Yup!"

* * * * *

Well, if Ryou started out bad but came out pretty well, Yugi was just the opposite. Yugi started the engine just fine; it was driving that he couldn't do. Yugi missed a couple of stop signs, hit a few trash cans, drifted a little, and forgot to signal quite a few times. Turns were a mess – some were made too fast and Ryou found himself sliding towards the opposite door (but didn't he had his seat belt on); some were too slow; some were too far from the curb and went into the opposite lane; and some were too close and…let's just say he gave a few people a lawn job.

"Yugi, you forgot to signal again."

"Oops."

//Aibou, watch where you're going. You're drifting again.//

/Oops./

"Watch it! You going to hit—" BUMP! "Oh well. At least it was a covered trash bin."

"Oops."

//Maybe you'd better slow down even more, Yugi.//

/This is as slow as I can get! I'm not even using the accelerator!/

//Ah.//

The car lurched yet again. "You forgot about the stop sign again, Yugi."

"Oops. Driving a real car is so much different…"

And so it went on. Yugi definitely needs to practice behind the wheel…

* * * * *

Yugi managed to make it back to Domino High School safely. The car wasn't too badly damaged from hitting trashcans; the car had been, as Mr. Kieling said, though worse things.

After they got out of the car, Mr. Kieling handed over a blue card each to both of them. "This is a card for my comments on your driving. It'll help you know what to practice on." Mr. Kieling turned back towards the school. "And that's the end of class, guys!"

Both of the students looked down at their cards while Mr. Kieling went back into the air-conditioned school.

Ryou's card read, "Great job! Keep up the good work. Don't forget to practice!"

Ryou beamed. At least he could do behind the wheel well.

Yugi's card read, "Need more practice. Identify signs sooner and don't forget to signal. Work on your turns."

//Well, we'll definitely practice, right aibou?//

/Right…practice…I hope Grandpa doesn't have a heart attack when he drives with me…/

//It'll be fine, Yugi.//

/I sure hope so…/

Ryou tried to cheer up his friend like he did in the morning. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll have lots of time to practice."

"Yeah, because I need it." 

They started walking off together. Yugi had a thought. "Hey Ryou, are you coming to Burger Palooza later?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yugi snickered. This would definitely lighten up his day. "Well, Joey's going to be there."

"And?"

"And that felt-tip marker we used on him this morning was a _permanent_ marker." Another snicker. "All the stuff we wrote on him won't wash off for some time…and you know what?"

"What?"

"Well, Mai's around town these days. Tea saw her and talked with her." Ryou's eyes widened. Was what Yugi going to say be what Ryou think he was about to say? "Tea invited her over to see the gang. So Mai's going to be there too…"

More snorts and giggles. Ryou gasped out, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

----------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: *grins* Oh, a nice, little cliffie! (If anyone cares…)

Djanil: They'll care soon enough. And if they don't… *yawns widely, showing very white, sharp teeth* I can help them along.

LoneWolf16: O.O Don't scare them, that's not nice.

Djnail: *shrugs* I'm a wolf. I do what I want. *sharpens teeth*

LoneWolf16: -_- Oh well. What will be, will be.

So anyway, that was another chappie. I'll move to a different point of view now – Tea and Duke, simulator / classroom 2. That is, after an amusing confrontation with Joey and Mai…

And lastly, please review…it's the only support I get, not to mention the only way I know if you guys like this or not. I'm not asking for much...I love even one liners. Or even, one word-ers. "Good" or "Great" or "Funny" or (gasp) "Boring" will all help me write better, even if they are only one word long. Please?


	6. The Day, Continued

LoneWolf16: *grimaces* Sorry, I'm so slow, but I have three other fics to work on as well. And considering that I'm not exactly getting great raving reviews for this fic, I'm thinking about cutting it short. *shrugs* But that sorta kills the fic. Whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Driver's Ed. Happy, all lawyers out there???

------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 6: The Day, Continued

One by one, the gang came into Burger Palooza for whatever teenagers do in fast-food areas. 

Yugi and Ryou both came in first, expecting great things to come. They slid into one side of the booth, with Ryou closest to the window.

Then Tristan walked in, who winked at them and took the opposite seat. He mouthed, "Joey'll be late."

Yugi and Ryou both rolled their eyes at this. What else?

Tea and Mai waltzed in, talking animatedly about clothes sales at the mall. (This was one of the few things they could talk about and not argue.) Tea sat next to Yugi, and Mai next to Tristan on the opposite side. There was exactly one seat left open – one right next to Mai…

They waited, chatted, and ordered some food. Burgers, some fries, etc. Extra ketchup. The usual. 

And then the moment arrived…Joey burst in, still trying to rub off the markings. 

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but I was tryin' to get this stuff offa me—" Joey turned to glare at Tristan, whom he blamed everything, and caught eye contact with Mai.

Joey froze.

__

Oh shoot now what am I gonna do I still can't get this stuff off and SHE'S here what am I gonna do I am gonna kill Tristan what's with that smirk he's gonna get it dang I'm in trouble my hands still have that that saying on me and SHE'S gonna see it 'cause there's no other seat oh shoot why did I come everyone staring at me come on Joey get a grip--

"Are you going to get a grip, Wheeler? Just sit down." Mai motioned to the seat right next to her.

Joey slowly walked over towards the seat, as if it were a dangerous monster about to devour him. He gingerly sat down and hid his hands underneath the table.

__

Dang now what am I gonna do she's right next to me this is not good this is not good—

"Aren't you going to eat that Joey?" Yugi pointed at the burger in front of Joey. Joey looked down dumbly and discovered that a burger had been placed before him.

Joey always ate his food. Joey automatically moved to shove the burger into his mouth, when a flash of an "I" on his left hand came across his view. He quickly shoved his hands back underneath. "Uh, no. You can have it."

Everyone stared at Joey. _Joey_, denying _food_? It was like the End Of The World…

Joey flushed with all of the eyes looking at him. "I'm uh, just not hungry." 

Mai snorted. "Wheeler, that has got to be the most lamest excuse I have ever heard of." Mai looked a bit closer. "Are you sick?"

"No! I'm fine! I feel fine!"

"Yeah right." Mai put her hand over Joey's forehead. "Huh. No fever." She looked at him again. "So what's with you?"

"Nothing!"

Mai looked a bit closer. There was something on his cheek…

"What's that on your cheek?" She pointed to a black smudge on his right cheek.

"Ummm…just a little bruise from, uh, football." He kept his hands resolutely underneath the table.

Everyone was trying hard not to giggle. Joey Wheeler, under close scrutiny of Mai Valentine…the thought was hilarious.

"And this one? It looks like a dog."

Joey squirmed. "Uh, right."

Mai was evidently enjoying this. "And what's this on your arm? 'If you teach a poor young man to shave himself, and keep his razor in order, you may contribute more to the happiness of his life than in giving him a thousand bucks.' " Mai paused. "So Joey, are you happy?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Really? You sure don't look like it."

"I'm _fine_!" Joey shoved Mai's hands away from him. And unfortunately, Mai grabbed them. (Hey, no guy was going to shove hands at her!)

And Mai read what was exactly on those hands that Joey had been attempting to hide for the last minute.

"I [heart] Mai."

"Aawwwwwwwww, how sweet."

Joey turned bright, beet-red. Brilliant red. As in, This-Is-My-Most-Embarrassing-Moment-Up-To-Date red. 

"I didn't do it!" Joey burst out, yanking his hands out. "I fell asleep in Driver's Ed and they—" Joey pointed his finger "—wrote all that stuff on me!"

Mai laughed. "You fell asleep in class? Wouldn't surprise me!"

More additions for Joey's Most Embarrassing Moment. 

"Uh, guys? Can we eat? I'm starving." Tristan looked down at his fries.

Joey gratefully grabbed the burger before him that he had previously denied that he wanted it. "Umpf—(gulp) yeah."

Mai rolled her eyes. Guys…

* * * * *

Well, while Joey and Tristan were stuffing their faces, Yugi and Ryou were talking about how bad, boring, and dull Driver's Ed was. After a while, Tea excused herself from the table. She still had her own Driver's Ed class to go to…

~ Driver's Ed Torture #1: The Sad Attempt of Simulators to Simulate Driving

There she sat for one agonizingly boring hour, driving a picture on the screen. 

On a more enlightening note, she observed that the simulator machines are manufactured by the Doron Precision System Inc. In a manner most unfitting for her character, she wryly noted that these machines could actually have been fabricated by the _Moron_ Precision System Inc. And have no difference whatsoever.

~ Driver's Ed Torture #2: And Clunky Classroom Teaching

"Okay class. This is about the IPDE process." Mr. Duffy stated, moving to shove a video into the VCR.

"The what? 'Ip-dee?' What the heck is that???" Some random kid in the far back.

"The IPDE process. You'll see." The warm glow of the white screen turned on and everyone turned to see what the heck the "Ip-dee" process was. 

In a very fake way, the video taught that the "Ip-dee" process would actually help them drive better by "1) Identifying; 2) Predicting; 3) Deciding; and 4) Executing."

Does the irony ever end? Would they really have any time to "identify" POSSIBLE dangers? And then, of all things, PREDICT what the heck those SUPPOSED dangers would do? And we would DECIDE in our fake little minds what we would do if the SUPPOSED danger occurred? And if we did decide to do anything, we would have to execute it (because, duh, if you decide to do something, it's pretty much guaranteed that you should DO it).

The boringness of it all gratefully came to an end.

Tea packed up her stuff and went to leave. Being a girl with a liking for school materials, there was a lot to put away, none of it used.

As she walked home, she began to dread the future days ahead of her. Driver's Ed was not going to be much fun…

A motorcycle zoomed by, and nearly deafened her ears. She winced, and then glared at the person who dared to ride motorcycles in peaceful cities like Domino? (a/n: HA!)

The person? None other than Marik Ishtar.

"HEY!" Tea waved her arms. At least she could chat to someone about her day, or just talk in general (it's a girl thing to talk. At least, a popular girl thing to do).

Marik turned around. "Hey, Tea! What are you doing here back at school?"

"Oh, I'm taking summer Driver's Ed." Tea sighed. "It was horrible."

"How so?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"It was really boring. Hey Marik, do you have your driver's license?"

Marik jerked his hand. "Yeah."

"Well, was Driver's Ed boring?"

Marik gave a shaky laugh. "Yes, it was."

Tea sighed. She was doomed. "Oh well then, I'll just have to deal with it. See you!"

"See you!" Marik zoomed off, a little faster than he wanted. But then again, that was a very uncomfortable conversation…

--------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: *winces* Yeah, I know that was short and really bad. Not much humor or anything, but I'm just setting it up. Actual school is starting and I'm trying to get this fic done before school controls my life. 

Driver's Ed is pretty hard to base a fic around, as I am discovering. It is very monotone, as Tea discovered…

*winces again* And sorry that Duke didn't come into this one, I'll get him in later. Kaiba too, it's somewhere in my head.

So anyway, this fic is going to be pretty choppy. I'll try to get more of it up soon. See you!


	7. Turn, Turn, Turn Around

Disclaimer: Neither YGO nor Driver's Ed is mine. I deny it. For all eternity. 

You know the drill. //…// is Yami to Yugi, /…/ is Yugi to Yami, … is Bakura to Ryou, and … is Ryou to Bakura.

---------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 7: Turn, Turn, Turn Around

A few days had passed. Everyone was getting the hang of enduring Driver's Ed monotony. Yugi and Ryou had actually already had their second behind-the-wheel lesson. (It wasn't too bad. Yugi didn't run over anything that time.) Today was Joey and Tristan's turn, but not before the torments of simulator and classroom softened them up for the real lesson. 

~ Enter The Simulator

Joey and Tristan strapped themselves to the "washing machine" with the frayed seatbelt. They adjusted their alien antennas. And they prepared to enter the forbidding world of The Simulator.

(Dun dun dun dun….)

It was a perfectly planned out attack. They parked their cars. They flashed their headlights. They successfully warned other motor vehicles that they were about to turn. They turned their heads. They executed the Three Point Turn. They stopped correctly. 

They hit the gas.

A lot.

(Well duh, what do you expect?)

"Psst! Tristan! How fast are you goin'?" Joey leaned over from "car" number 4.

Car number five replied. "80. You?"

"Dude, I'm at 90."

Their scores for that particular day? Well…they passed. Barely. But, a B- is enough to get a waiver…

~ Enter the Classroom

Joey and Tristan sauntered into the classroom, where Yugi and Ryou were waiting. Make that staring. (Have they ever seen those two guys saunter? Nope.) 

"What's with you guys?" Ryou inquired.

"Got up to 90." Joey beamed.

"But Joey, you're not supposed to do that! You're only supposed to go at the speed limit!" Yugi, the cautious one.

"Awww, who cares? We passed. A 60, no less."

"A _60_? That's as low as you can go!"

"Okay, class. Here are your test results for the test you took last week."

Mr. Kieling passed out the little Scantron sheets where they had filled in the answers. Mr. Riven fumbled around with the computer.

Yugi, of course, got a perfect score. Ryou did pretty well, a 90. Tristan also did well, a 90 too.

But Joey? Heh-heh…he squeaked out a 73.

"Seventy-three?!?"

Yugi looked at the little grading scale in the front of the room. "That's a C-. You'd better do better on the next test."

"Eehhhh, whatever. This is Driver's Ed. Who cares?" Joey shoved it into his textbook. 

In the background, some girl was whining about some question. "I want my truck point!"

Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan all sweatdropped. Truck point?

"You gave that point to her! I want my point too!"

Yugi glanced at Joey. "Apparently she cares about her grade."

The current lesson that Mr. Riven and Mr. Kieling were trying to get across was more IPDE junk. Another video was shoved into the VCR. Automatically, everyone went into video-mode -- that is, Ryou into okay-I'm-watching-this-like-a-good-British-boy, Tristan into detached dreamy mode, Yugi into I'm-watching-and-half-learning-and-laughing-inwardly-at-the-pathetic-attempt-of-the-video, and Joey into sleep mode.

The video: a very bad computer animation one. It was so bad that there wasn't even a person driving the car. The car on the screen was driving itself. Very freaky, in a way.

The video replayed the same scene over and over and over, repeating how the IPDE process could have prevented this really pathetic car crash.

Then there was a scene where the car was driving behind a truck, sped up, and hit the truck. Then the screen read, "WHAT WENT WRONG?"

__

Well obviously, the car wasn't looking where he was going. Yugi responded inwardly. _The truck was right in front of the…driver for the love of Ra._

//Yugi, it is the concept that counts.//

/Yami, that was a really lame example to teach the concept./

Yami smiled. //Well, perhaps it must be simplistic for those that cannot understand.//

/Even a kindergartner can get that!/

//Human denial is very powerful, Yugi. Some people can deny the most obvious things.//

/Hmmmm…like Kaiba, for example?/

//Exactly.//

The video thankfully came to an end. Yugi and Ryou waved to Joey and Tristan, who stayed behind. They had the, ahem, "great privilege" to have a behind-the-wheel lesson with none other but Mr. Riven.

Gag.

~ Enter the Car

Tristan took the first drive. This lesson was to teach about more turning, backing straight, backing around a corner, and a three-point turn.

Tristan was cool. He rode with style. That is, seat waaaaaaayyyy back, radio blasting, arm out the window, and an expression that he believed was cool. Along with practicing driving, he was practicing being cool for the time when he could drive Serenity around.

"Okay now Tristan! Back around the corner!" Mr. Riven actually did not mind the seat slouching nor the radio blasting. In fact, he was rocking along with the music. Joey was at first slightly disturbed at seeing this other side of Mr. Riven, but he got used to it.

Tristan stopped the car. Turning his head ever so slightly (so as to practice looking cool when he drove Serenity around) he peeked out the back window and saw Joey making funky faces.

"Joey! Knock it off!"

Joey, being Joey, did not. Tristan rolled his eyes and did the maneuver with Joey looking like a monkey.

After a few more drives, it was Joey's turn.

Heh-heh. Joey's second drive. There's just something about Joey and cars that just doesn't work out well together.

Well, the moment Joey got behind the wheel, it seemed like every single street in Dominio suddenly decided to do remodeling or construction. 

Yep. Road blocks, trucks in the way, cement, construction workers, you name it, and Joey had to deal with it.

In his own way, of course.

"OUTTA MY WAY! STUDENT DRIVER COMIN' THROUGH!"

"Joey, that is not how you are supposed to drive. You are supposed to be calm."

"Calm. Right. AAAAAHHHH!" The car swerved. A large construction bucket had fallen over and had rolled into the street.

"Sorry!" A worker trotted over and picked up the bucket. The car was now diagonally across the road, and everyone was looking out the window at the offending bucket being taken away.

Joey had just gotten the car straight again and was cautiously moving past the construction truck when everyone in the car hear a loud "thunk."

The brakes squealed. "What'd I hit?"

Tristan craned his neck around. "Nothing. Another bucket just fell over."

"Stupid construction workers…" Joey muttered.

Once they were out of the way, Mr. Riven said, "Okay, let's do a three-point turn."

"Right."

Jerk. Turn. Hear tires scrape against asphalt. Lurch to the left. Feeling of falling to the left. Lurch. More turning.

"There. That's the first turn."

Everyone was a little woozy.

Mr. Riven finally spoke. "Great. Now for the second turn." 

Joey looked back. "Nothin' to it."

Tristan muttered, "I hope."

Turn wheel. Lurch. Move backwards. Jerk to stop, as wheel was turned the wrong way. Turn wheel the _other_ way, hear more tire scraping. Back up. Lurch. Move. More turning. Stop.

"Okay. Now what?" Joey asked.

"Uh, now you do the last turn. Turn to the left again."

"Right."

Turn wheel. Lurch forward as gas pedal is hit way too hard. Jerk to stop and thank the inventor of seat belts. Move again.

Tristan muttered in the back seat, clutching the car door handle. "I've heard of the three point turn. This must be the thirty point turn."

The car finally righted itself. "No sweat. I got it."

For a few, thankful moments, Joey at the wheel was safe. Until Mr. Riven said, "Okay, let's back around a corner."

BACKING around a corner? They were going to be seriously sick. 

They stopped in front of an unsuspecting, secluded street.

"Okay, look at the back window and back up straight until the end of the car goes past the corner."

"Right."

Back, back, back up. Joey thought that backing up straight would be fairly simple. It's just going straight, right?

Wrong.

The car made big fat Ss moving along the curve. Joey just couldn't get the hang of backing the car around. What was left was right and vice versa. Or something like that; Joey wasn't quite sure. 

Well, eventually they made it to the corner, albeit at a wrong angle. Instead of a nice, 90 degree turn, it was more like a 75 degree turn.

But hey, life goes on.

"Okay, now just turn the wheel all the way and then turn." Mr. Riven instructed.

"Uh, which way?"

"Well, which way do you want the back end of the car to go?"

"That way." Joey pointed to the left while he was turned around looking out the back window.

"So, you turn the wheel in the same direction that you want the back end to go to."

"So I turn the wheel to the left." Joey began turning the wheel to the left – the opposite way that he pointed.

"No, no, no. You turn the wheel in the same direction."

Joey stopped turning the wheel. "I am. I want the back end to go left, so I'm turnin' the wheel left."

"No, you don't turn it that way. You want the wheel to turn _this_ way." Mr. Riven began pulling the wheel to the right.

"But that's right! I want it to go left!"

"You want it to go in the same direction."

"Yeah! Left!"

Mr. Riven rubbed his head. He always had to have one or two people completely confused while backing up. "Look, just forget left and right. It's the same direction that counts."

"What?"

"Okay, you want the back end to go that way, right?" Mr. Riven pointed to the left while turned around.

"Yeah. Left."

"Forget left. So turn the wheel in the same direction that you want the back end to go towards."

"That's left!"

"No it isn't!"

"I don't get it."

Mr. Riven grabbed the wheel. "Okay, turn around." Joey turned around. "The back end should go that way." Mr. Riven pointed to the left. "So the wheel must turn in that same direction." He turned the wheel in the same direction, all right, but he turned it to the right if Joey were facing the wheel, and left if Joey were facing the back end of the car. Joey could kind of feel what Mr. Riven was doing.

"Get it?"

Joey shook his head. What was left was really right and now he was totally confused what was even left now in the first place. "Nope."

Mr. Riven shrugged. "Oh well. Just turn."

Joey kept the wheel in the position Mr. Riven put it in, and carefully stepped on the gas, remembering the last time he had stomped on it. Slowly the car inched its way around the corner.

"Um, Joey? You can stop turning now."

"What?"

"You're going to drive into these nice people's green lawn if you don't."

"Oh." Joey stopped. "Now what?"

"Well. You have to get the car straight again."

There was yet another long, tiring lesson in How To Back Up Properly Without Creating Serious Lawn Jobs. Unfortunately, this lesson was not fully applied before Joey backed into yet another lawn. Eventually, Mr. Riven gave up (for once) and they headed back to school.

Mr. Riven scribbled something onto the little blue cards. "Okay, that's it. Don't forget to practice!" Mr. Riven attempted to smile, although heat and a very exhausting lesson made the smile more like a grimace. Then he headed back into the school where the Great and Heavenly AC was working at full blast.

Joey grabbed his little card and read, "STR2, ACC1, BR4, BCK3, PT1. Need more practice!!!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Joey scratched his head.

Tristan was reading off his little card and looking at a white sheet of paper. "Hmmm, More practice, Uses one hand? What? What's wrong with that?"

Joey craned his head. "What'd you looking at?"

Tristan waved the white piece of paper. "It's the sheet that translates what all of these abbreviations mean."

"Gimme that!"

"Hey!"

Joey read (or translated) his little card. "Steers abruptly, not smoothly? What?!? I did fine! I accelerate too hard? And I have to brake smoother? And I zig zag while backing? And I need more practice?"

"Well, after watching you almost knock over the mail box, I'd say you do need more practice."

"Hey!"

"Did you practice at all since the last lesson?"

"Uh, no…not that I needed to…"

"You ran over lawns about five times!"

"And what about you? You almost hit a light post!"

"No I didn't!"

The two bickered back and forth as two males will when comparing anything. But both of them couldn't quite deny that they both needed more practice…

----------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: *shrugs* Huh, at least this chapter was a bit better, I think, than the last one. Got Joey and Tristan behind the wheel.

Kaiba and Marik will most likely feature in the next chapter or the one after that. Not quite sure, I don't exact plan out my fics. I have a vague idea, and I'm just trying to link them together. 

Oh yeah, just as a note to all those out there who kinda like this fic (but don't review and tell me *grumbles*) for the next and future chapters I'm changing the genre of this fic to humor/drama. It's a weird combo but whatever; I'm weird too. 

So anyway, till next update!


	8. Practice Makes Perfect, Or At Least Chao...

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Driver's Ed.

//…// is Yami to Yugi, /…/ is Yugi to Yami, … is Bakura to Ryou, and … is Ryou to Bakura.

Sorry if the characters are a little out of character. But I'm kind of rushing to get this done. Again, sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 8: Practice Makes Perfect, Or At Least Chaos

Well, everyone currently taking Driver's Ed needed practice. This is done by having a parent or guardian, age 21 or over, of the student sit next to the student as the student drives. This is supposed to help the student get better at driving.

As we will see, that is not always the case.

First, Yugi's case. Currently, he is getting an A+ in both classroom and simulator, but only has a C in behind-the-wheel. He obviously needs more practice.

* * * * *

"Uh, Mom? Can we go driving today?"

"Not now dear, I've got to go to the store to get ready for dinner."

"I can drive you there!" Yugi uses tactic #22, the cute puppy dog eyes.

Mom recognizes this, and responds with parenting tip #342. "I'll be using the new car, Yugi. Why don't you ask your grandfather?"

Yugi shrugged. Oh well, might as well ask Grandpa.

"Grandpa! Can we go out driving today?"

Grandpa peeked his head out of the Game Shop door. "Sure, let me just finish tidying up."

Yugi waits a good ten minutes waiting for Grandpa to "tidy up." The older generation has this thing about clean.

Fifteen minutes later, Grandpa came whistling out of the Game Shop, swinging the keys.

"Okay, Yugi! Are you ready to drive?"

"Yup!"

They head towards the unsuspecting car: an old, beat up pick up truck.

"Yep Yugi, this old truck been through everything. You'll love this car."

Yugi looked at the truck dubiously. It was certainly very, very old…

//Yugi, does it really matter what kind of car you drive?//

/No, but…we've always used the small car./

//The difference being…//

/Will this truck make it?/

Yami chuckled. //If you drive carefully, it will.//

"Come on, Yugi!"

"Okay…"

The seat adjustments were not too severe, as Grandpa was not much taller than Yugi. However, driving, on the other hand…

"Yugi! That was a stop light!"

"Oops."

//Yugi, this is a 45 mph zone. You're only going 20.//

/Oops./

The car sped up.

"Yugi! Not so fast!"

"This is a 45 mph zone!"

"Not anymore!"

/YAMI!!/

Inward chuckling.

Grandpa was very, very, very close to having a heart attack. Remember that face in the first episode of the Master of Magicians, when Yugi disappears in the box and Grandpa and Tea both have shocked expressions? Grandpa had that same, gaping, wide-eyed expression for a good hour while driving, and a good thirty minutes after driving. You just don't see grandfathers with that particular expression often these days…

When they finally came back, with the pick-up truck only a "little" more dinged up than before, Grandpa shakily came out of the truck. Behind them was a trail of dirt, grass bits, garbage cans, caution tape, wet concrete, paint, and miscellaneous objects that Yugi had accidentally hit along the way. Hopefully no one would come after them for revenge…

Yugi tossed him the keys. "Thanks Grandpa!"

Grandpa vowed never, ever to do that again.

"So, can we drive tomorrow?"

Horrors…

* * * * *

Ryou is also in a similar predicament. He is doing fine in behind the wheel lessons; however, he has serious self-confidence issues and believes he must get more practice. 

Silly fool, then go get some.

But I need someone to sit next to me. That's what the rules say.

Who cares about rules? Just grab the car and go.

But it's not my car!

Bakura sighed. His…vessel, if you will, was so naive… Then get "permission," if you have to!

From who?

From those beings you call foster parents!

A few moments later, Ryou was behind the wheel with a stranger sitting next to him. Ryou didn't exactly know his foster parents that well; they were just there whenever his father was on archaeology trips.

"Ryou, turn left over there."

Perfectly executed left turn.

"Okay, make a three point turn here."

Perfectly executed three point turn.

"Great job, Ryou!"

You make me sick sometimes.

* * * * *

We shall now turn to Tristan, who is currently doing fine in Driver's Ed. He has no trouble at all at driving, and Mr. Taylor is very happy to drive next to his son. 

"Now son, there's a stop sign ahead. You should slow down."

"I know, Dad."

"We're going to turn right. Don't forget to signal."

"I know, Dad."

"Watch out for that man, son. He might do something dangerous."

"I know, Dad."

"The light is going to turn red. You should—" 

"Slow down. I _know_, Dad." 

You get the idea.

* * * * *

Tea Gardener was also having a similar dispute with her own parents. Mr. and Mrs. Gardener were very, very protective of their dear little girl.

"Mom, can we go out driving?"

"Are you sure, honey? It's going to get a bit dark. It might get dangerous driving at night."

"Mom, it's only 5:00!"

"Well dear, I suppose we could drive down the street and back…"

Think _Finding Nemo_ and Marlin's over protective nature. And pity all students afflicted with parents like these.

* * * * *

Duke Devlin had it made. He too, was the CEO of a booming company (albeit smaller than KaibaCorp) and Dungeon Dice Monsters was becoming popular. Getting behind the wheel practice time was not difficult; he had many employees willing to teach their boss how to drive. A strange situation, of course, but no employee wants to lose their job…

"Sir, don't forget to signal."

"Sir, we need to slow down before turning."

"Sir, we are speeding."

"Sir, that was an excellently executed turn."

"Sir, you have a message."

Duke swerved. "Arrgghh! I am learning how to drive! Can't my clients get that?!?" Duke jerked the car to a stop at the side of the road and grabbed the cell phone. _Man, now I know why Kaiba isn't taking Driver's Ed. He's too busy to do it._ Duke thought.

* * * * *

We now turn to our most desperate member of the YGO gang to get behind the wheel practice time: Joey Wheeler. 

"Umm, Dad? Are we going to go driving?"

A beer bottle flung out from the doorway. Luckily, Joey, knowing his dad, stood at the side of the door.

"YOU &%(@ KID! STOP BOTHERING ME! Crazy teens…can't let a man watch his sports…"

Joey shook his head. Man, he'll never get driving practice. "Uh, Dad? I really—"

Another bottle crashed. "GET YOUR !^#*@% BUTT OUTTA HERE!"

Joey quickly moved out of the house. When his father was like this, nothing would calm him down. Joey slumped right outside of the front door. How would he ever get practice behind the wheel?

"Hey kiddo! What's with the gloomy face?"

Joey's head shot up. It was Mai in her sporty blue convertible. His face flushed. 

"Oh, hey Mai. I just need to practice driving, but my dad won't let me…"

Mai snorted. "That's nothing. You can drive with me."

Joey's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure thing."

Joey cautiously entered the house again. He tip-toed towards the room where his dad was slouching in front of the Great and Glorious Television.

"Um, Dad? Can I go driving with Mai Valentine?"

"I @#(% DON'T CARE!"

Mai piped from the open doorway, "Guess that means it's okay with him."

Joey jumped. Dang, now she knew about his dad and his, well, "manly" ways…

Mai looked at him quizzically. "So, you comin' or not?"

Joey quickly moved away. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The idea of Mai Valentine "teaching" Joey Wheeler to drive is not exactly a good thing. Mai is not precisely a…cautious or safe driver…

"Come on, Joey, this is an empty road! You can go faster than this." Mai waved her arms.

"But the speed limit is 20!"

"Who cares?"

Joey shrugged. He sped up to 35. Mai laughed, her hair blowing in the breeze.

Both of them were inwardly nervous. Both of them had a crush on each other, and both of them had tried to deny it. Joey was wondering why he had taken up on Mai's offer so easily, and Mai was wondering why she gave it so readily. And both were trying to act calm and cool while driving in such close quarters…

"Turn right over there, Joey."

Joey zoomed towards the curve, squealed the tires, and went over the curb. BUMP!!!

Mai winced. "Joey, the idea is to go around the corner, not over it."

"Oh. Sorry, Mai."

Mai shrugged. "Go slower next time."

Joey was certainly getting driving practice – although it was probably not the proper kind of practice that the teachers wanted…

Behind them, Mai and Joey could hear other drivers yelling at them.

"HEY! BE CAREFUL!"

"YOU &@(! YOU CUT ME OFF!"

"Crazy teenage drivers…"

"GET OFF THE ROAD!"

Mai waved them off. "They know nothing."

Again Joey shrugged. He heard the same things when his dad drove. "If you say so…"

They finally made it back to Joey's house. A few drivers actually had the gall to follow Joey, yelling that they were "going to get him."

Joey got out, still staying cool even when some dude was giving him the finger. (Very rude, that person was…)

Mai waved back as she took the driver's seat. "We'll drive again tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Joey was going through his head of every second that he and Mai had been driving. Did he do something wrong? Did he make a wrong move? Did he really have any clue of what he was supposed to do? Nope…

Mai too, was also reviewing what had happened in the time when she was "coaching" Joey. Was she too forward? Should she have said something? Should she have done something? And most of all, what the heck were they going to do tomorrow?!?

Joey was still musing as he made his way to the house. Some guy decided that since Joey was unresponsive to his curses or threats, he'd take this into his own hands. (Not that he'd already done so. Who stalks a student driver?)

The crazy guy began yelling more profanities and threw a beer bottle at the window.

CRRAASH!

Glass shattered and revealed one half-dressed man, drinking beer as well, and watching re-runs of Super Bowls. He looked stupidly at the broken window, and then slowly saw the guy who had broken it…

The Bear had awoken. Joey's dad stalked out of the house, wearing nothing more than his shorts.

"WHO THE %#* HECK ARE YOU! THAT'S MY WINDOW YOU BROKE!"

The other man cowed. "Uh…"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

"Uh, Dad? I think the police are coming…" Joey put in. 

Joey's dad glared at the clearly shaken man. "Get outta here."

The guy quickly dashed into his own car and zoomed off. Joey's dad grunted, and went back inside to watch more TV, leaving Joey to call the repairman to fix the window and calm the police.

__

Hopefully, Joey thought, _next practice will be a bit calmer…_

(Yeah right…)

--------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: ^^ Well, that was interesting. Joey's dad finally comes into the picture!! (Even though he doesn't really have a name…)

So yeah, another chappie done. Hope you guys liked this one! Till the next update! 


	9. City Problems

Disclaimer: YGO is not mine. Driver's Ed, the horror of it, is not mine either.

You guys know the drill. 

-------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 9: City Problems

Today was Tea's and Duke's turn to go driving. Simulator was actually kind of interesting. They practiced "emergency procedures" of what you should you do if the car makes a boo-boo. 

For one, if the car hood flies up while you are driving, you should slouch in your seat to look through the little crack on the bottom. Get to the side of the road immediately (duh) and fix it (even more DUH).

And two, the attempt of the simulator to simulate tire blowout or brake failure was pathetic. Need I say more?

Classroom too was also entertaining. They had to read a chapter of the textbook (I mean, Driver's Ed Bible) and one part of the book had a picture of a cardboard box laying in the middle of the road. A car, that is, you, were supposed to decide if you should steer around, brake, straddle, or run over the box.

Another part of the book said, "Do not open the hood of the car if smoke is coming out if it." Well like duh, that's kinda dangerous to do so…

Truly amusing was the part concerning collisions. "Minimize the effects of collisions by avoiding objects, such as trees and parked vehicles." Ya think?

Mr. Duffy also had a very…interesting illustration of skidding. He had been driving with some student driver in the wintertime. The light had just turned green and the student driver stepped on the gas pedal.

Nothing happened.

The student pressed harder.

The wheels spun.

Pressed even harder on the gas pedal.

And whatdoyuh know, the car zips out, makes a spectacular skid of exactly 360 degrees. A full circle, right in the middle of the intersection.

Mr. Duffy's comment on this? "It was kinda cool."

Oookkkaaay. 

The true horror of the day was the video that they watched. It was a pathetic attempt of the aging government to be "hip" and "cool." The video was not only pathetic; it was also slightly disturbing.

For one, the actors (very lame actors) were 1) brainwashed, and 2) singing really freaky songs.

Singing. I kid you not.

They sang rock and roll with some funky driving rule. "Stop behind the white line," as the actors _jumped_ around the _classroom_ waving signs and rapping that same line over and over. It was truly scary. The government (for that was what made this insane video) was attempting to brainwash the viewers by seemly being cool while singing that awful line.

What was even worse, was that there were even _more_ songs in store. More rock and roll, dealing with "Pick your spot, get up to speed, and go with the flow." This was supposed to teach you how to merge with traffic. Tea wasn't exactly an expert on merging (as you will see) but she was pretty sure it wasn't picking spots, getting "up" to speed, and just going with the flow.

They inflicted the poor students with country music. "I've got four seconds on mah mind," with background crooning by more lame student actors. (Those kids must have been paid a lot to do something this stupid.) _Oh sure, I've got four seconds in my mind…four seconds before I jump out of my seat and destroy that VCR_, Duke thought.

Then they brought out the rap music. "Stay outta the no zone!" repeated about fifty times. Actors attempting to "move" with the beat.

All of the students were horrified and disturbed at this video. Mr. Duffy then added in (gleefully, I might add), "This is my favorite video! I even have the soundtrack!" He looked around at the disbelieving faces. "Does anybody want it? I can make copies! Five bucks!"

Ooookkkay.

So both Tea and Duke were waiting for Mr. Duffy (what a weird name) to bring out the keys and start their third drive.

Mr. Duffy came strolling out of the doorway, swinging the keys.

"Okay guys! Let's go drive!"

Joy and bliss.

* * * * *

In true gentlemanly style, Duke let Tea go first. The third lesson was about city driving: lane changes, one way streets, merges, and what not.

Tea, considering that her parents only let her drive down the street and back, didn't do too well. (What, you thought she'd magically be the best driver of the gang? Dream on.) Lane changes were choppy, right turns were a mess, and merges…

Merges were a horror.

Duke was crossing his fingers and hoping he'd survive. 

In the three merges Tea "performed" she barely made it two of the three, and the third…

Third got her stuck in the middle of two lanes. Not good.

"TEA! MERGE!" Mr. Duffy yelled.

"I'm trying!" Tea craned her neck and inwardly yelled at the passing cars. _Move, you lot! I'm in trouble here!_

Needless to say, they all survived. For Duke's drive, anyway. 

* * * * *

Duke, thanks to his many employees teaching him how to drive, did perfectly fine. City driving was no sweat; he had ample time to practice since his job as CEO of a growing business called for numerous drives all over Domino. There was that one problem though, that one "little" turn…

"Okay Duke, we're going to turn right at that light signal up ahead."

"Right."

Duke was currently going at 40 mph. Up ahead, the light signal had just changed to green.

The idea of turning right while the light is green is fairly simple. You simply need to slow down enough to check oncoming traffic and to complete the turn.

The idea of turning right while the light is red is also fairly simple. You come to a stop, inch your way right, wait for a nice, wide, gap, and then turn.

Duke, unfortunately, confused the two simple maneuvers up. 

Duke began braking as if the signal were red. The car slowed down to around 30 mph when Mr. Duffy said, "Uh, Duke? The signal's green. You don't have to stop."

"Oh. Sorry."

At this point, they were about 100 feet away from the intersection. Since Mr. Duffy had stated that the signal was green, Duke speed up.

A little too much.

The car jumped to 50 mph.

Duke noticed that he must now turn right while the car is moving at this high velocity.

Duke swung the wheel around to the right, and everyone was shoved into the right side of the car. Duke's dice earrings were swinging to-and-fro. 

Tea imagined that they were only driving with two wheels on the pavement now.

But slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, the car tipped back down, Duke managed to stay in position, and no one was physically hurt. (Mentally, I cannot tell you.)

There was complete silence for a few seconds. Then Mr. Duffy spoke.

"Well Duke, you need to work on your right turns."

"Yes sir."

* * * * *

They arrived back at school with no furthur mishaps. Their little blue cards did not have much to say, other than "practice." (Well, for Tea's, it was more like 'practice before you kill someone.')

Duke and Tea were walking back home when they saw the rest of the gang sitting by a little park. Joey waved them over.

"Hey guys! How was driving?"

Duke sat down heavily on a nearby rock. It was really hot outside. "Not too bad."

"Terrible for me." Tea took a bench seat.

Yugi shrugged. "That's just how Driver's Ed is."

Just then, Duke's cell phone rang. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP--

Duke growled but answered it. Everyone else was mildly interested at looking at Duke's face expressions as he talked.

"Yes, the next shipment should have come in yesterday…what?…I'm sorry, sir, I'll look into it…yes, I know…" Duke's eye twitched. "It won't happen again…goodbye."

Duke slammed the cell phone shut. "Man, business is so annoying. It's like every other minute I get some call that my employees can't handle for some unknown reason."

Everyone expressed their deep-felt pity for Duke. (HA!)

Ryou then asked in the silence, "Wonder why Kaiba's not taking Driver's Ed?"

Duke snorted. "Probably doesn't want to be pulled away from his laptop. He's too busy with KaibaCorp."

Just then, a familiar black limo drove past them. Through the window, everyone could recognize another familiar face: Seto Kaiba, talking on his cell phone (angrily, of course) and presumably typing something on his laptop.

"Besides, he's so filthy rich he can get a limo drive anywhere." Duke leaned back on the rock, wishing that his business would be as rich as Kaiba's.

A loud rumbling roar came down the street. Everyone was wakened up from their heat-induced slumber and saw Marik Ishtar on his motorcycle, as always.

Marik stopped by the group. "Hey guys? A little hot?"

Tristan wiped his forehead. "Yeah."

Tea then perked up. "Hey Marik, you said you'd give me tips on driving."

"I did?" He recollected no such thing…

"Yeah, a few days ago. Besides, you took Driver's Ed; you know what it was like." Tea hung her head. "I am really pathetic at driving…"

"Awww, it's okay, Tea." Yugi awkwardly patted her back. "You'll get better. You just need practice." Yugi turned to Marik. "So, got any tips for us poor souls stuck in Driver's Ed?"

"Uh…I don't, um, really drive."

"What?"

"That is, my yami knew…but I, uh, don't. And, I really don't want to." With the last statement, Marik ducked his head to hide his eyes.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Marik, could you explain that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: Oooh, suspense…sorta. If anyone cares. This fic is so dead. *grumbles* But because I'm me, I have to finish it….*grumbles*

Okay, so in this chapter, I explain why Kaiba's not going to be in Driver's Ed. Too stinkin' rich. 

I'm just cruising along here…please, anyone out there, please review…you don't have to be a member or anything, there's that nice button there that says "Go"…I'd really appreciate it…I'll reply back, I'll send huge gift baskets, just like, review…

Djanil: -_-;;;; Pity never got you anywhere. Just keep writing.

LoneWolf16: *glares* Fine. Next chapter up soon.


	10. Marik's Story

LoneWolf16: … O.O …

Djanil: What are you staring at?

LoneWolf16: … O.O … I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Djanil: O.o;;;;

LoneWolf16: PEOPLE LIKE THIS FIC!!! THEY SAID IT WAS, I QUOTE, "THE FUNNIEST FANFIC I'VE HAVE EVER READ!"

Djanil: This is an accomplishment?

LoneWolf16: YES!!! *runs around in excitement* Yea!!! *grabs random stuff* Major gifts!!!

Djanil: For what?

LoneWolf16: REVIEWING!!! *flings plushies, sugar, and thank you notes to everyone* *does not exactly take time to place them neatly in gift baskets as she said* Replying now to the Great and Glorious Reviewers: (I did promise!)

To **Mugendai** -- ^^ ^^ ^^ You don't mind if I quote you, okay? *starry eyed* "The funniest fanfic ever…" ^^ ^^ (Djanil: WHACK!) Hmm, decided to look at my other fics, huh? You've found my other side, then. The much happier, much more insane, much lighter side of me. (Duelist Combat is not exactly light material. ^^;;;;) Think of this as the antidote, if you will. And yes, Driver's Ed is boring. Although once in a while, you get that perfectly clear moment of: That was stupid. I attempt to bring that out in this fic. 

And thoughts of Kaiba learning to drive? Hmm, well, here's an image. See Kaiba scowling over dashboard. See Mokuba in backseat, happily humming to the radio. See KaibaCorp employee attempt to correct Kaiba's driving and get his head bitten off (metaphorically.) Hear cell phone ringing. See Kaiba swerve beautifully, creating lawn job costing employee's monthly salary. See Kaiba whip out cell phone and verbally flay the poor fool who called him. See Kaiba verbally flaying poor Mr. Riven and Co. See Mokuba bobbing his head along with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon head-bobber thingy in the car. 

Ya know, that is kinda amusing. Too bad I can't fit Kaiba in; he really does have a lot of KaibaCorp paperwork to do. ^^;;;;

To **S.H.** – Technically for me, Driver's Ed was interesting. I was taking notes for this fic, and here is the result. And I agree with you, parents have this uncanny reasoning that driving with their kids is hazardous to their health. Wait a sec, that might be true. *shrugs* Well, you're probably farther along than me. After observing myself drive, I am not exactly a safe driver. And as you see, I am going on with this fic. It is the encouragement I get from you guys that push me to keep going even though I wanted to dump this.

To **Saiyan Jedi** -- *shining eyes of thanks* THANK YOU!!!! Someone out there in ff.net has expressed a liking for this fic!!! It is good!! It is not dead! *repeats this in attempt to brainwash herself* It's reviewers like you that makes me want to keep writing!!!

LoneWolf16: With that taken care of…. Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Driver's Ed.

This is the "drama" part of the fic. The serious part. Sorry humor fans…but at least this is a really short chapter. (The above part was an attempt to lighten up this fic before you get seriously depressed after this chapter. The afterwards part of this fic will attempt to lighten up your mood again before you cry. J/k, ^^;;;;;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 10: Marik's Story

Everyone was staring at Marik confusedly. He had just said that he drove, but then again, he didn't. And what teenager in their right mind would NOT want to drive???

"I don't get it, Marik. Your yami knew how to drive, but you don't. But he's your yami, so how could you not?"

Marik ducked his head. "I really don't want to talk about it." He started up the motorcycle's engine. "I should be going now; Ishizu wanted me to--"

"Hey, man." Tristan grasped Marik's shoulder. "If you've got to something to say, something to spit out, we're here for you."

Tristan's eyes met with Marik's. Two motorcycle addicts, together. 

Marik sighed and got off the motorcycle. He collapsed onto the grass, and everyone was silent for awhile.

"You…you all know…knew…about my…yami."

Slight nods.

"Well, he would frequently take control over my body. Whenever he wanted."

Inside his mind, Yugi could feel Yami hiss at that comment.

"He used to really like speed. Odion took him…me out driving once, and he…I was hooked. I'd beg Odion to let me drive a little. He'd let me. My yami liked that feeling. Of speed. Control. Power. Of doing whatever. Freedom. He would frequently seize control in order to drive when no one was home. I didn't…really mind; I liked 'driving' too."

Marik began sobbing. Everyone was a bit uncomfortable…well, a lot uncomfortable. They'd never seen Marik cry so hard before…

"I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean to.

"I…he…was driving back home before anyone found out he'd…I'd gone out driving. The sun was setting and blinding me. And then, out of nowhere, this kid comes out flying on his bike…and…and…I…he _hit_ him."

Marik choked on the next few words.

"I can still see his face. I still remember that sacred look just before he crashed into the windshield. By Ra, I can still see his face.

"And my yami? He _laughed_. He enjoyed it. He _liked_ seeing that little boy's fear before he died."

Marik covered his head.

"That's why I can't drive a car. I'm so scared of it happening again.

"But my yami still drove after…hitting…that kid. He liked torturing me about it, making me watch it over and over. He kept asked why I didn't like it, why I'm so scared. And I really don't know. But I do know that I can't…_won't_…drive a car."

Everyone was dead silent. Tea sobbed along with Marik, saying quietly and softly, "That's…that's just awful. We're all sorry for you."

Tristan then came down to Marik's level and grasped his shoulder again. "I'm sorry, man. But like hey, we're all here for you. You don't want to drive? That's cool."

Yugi let Yami take over. Yami, a pharaoh back from the past, also kneeled down and touched Marik's heaving back.

"Marik, the memories will stay for a lifetime. That will not change. But what you do afterwards, and how you deal with it, will change." Marik lifted his eyes to meet Yami's ancient ones. "Know this: I will be right here, if you should need it."

Joey and Duke didn't say anything. But when Marik looked at them, Joey gave a thumbs up. _You've got me too._

Duke smiled. His eyes told Marik what Duke did not say in words. _Yeah, I'm in too. I know it hurts; and I don't blame you for it._

And they all gathered around Marik, to comfort him. Another guy out of millions affected and touched by what statistics call a "driving collision." The chances of dying in a plane are one in 4,600,000. The chance of dying from fire is one out of 40,000. But the chance of dying from a car crash is one out of 125.

Marik was one of the casualties. 

* * * * *

The rest of the hot summer day was spent in the cool basement of Duke's house. Marik came along as well, and forgot his troubles in the brief time of playing Ping-Pong against Yugi. Marik eventually came to grips with the death of the little boy that he, or his yami, inadvertently caused.

Later, much later, Marik would again resume driving behind the wheel, with the support of his friends. However, he always preferred his motorcycle. 

It is the present, however, that concerns us.

Yugi, Ryou, Joey and the rest still have to deal with driving here-and-now.

------------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: O.O Fluff and stuff. Egads, that was _sappy_. But this story on Marik been with me since the beginning, so I had to stick it in somewhere. It's a nice touch, I think.

Djanil: *raises eyebrow* If you say so.

LoneWolf16: *stares at something high up*

Djanil: What are you looking at?

LoneWolf16: The pedestal I created.

Djanil: What???

LoneWolf16: I created a pedestal with my authoress powers. I put the Great and Glorious Reviews up there. They will stand there for all eternity, forever shining in their splendor. I will put flowers before the pedestal in honor of them. I thank everyone who has given reviews. See them, Djanil, in their perfection and beauty?

Djanil: O.O You. Are. Pathetic.

LoneWolf16: *still staring*

Djanil: *sighes* She'll never write if she stares at those things all the time. *walks over to "pedestal" * *takes big, deep breath* *And like the Big, Bad Wolf, he huffs, and puffs, and blows the pedestal down and Reviews scatter to the four winds*

LoneWolf16: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?

Djanil: Fixed things.

LoneWolf16: YOU RUINED MY PEDESTAL!!!!! AND ALL OF MY REVIEWS ARE GONE!!!!! *eye twitches*

Djanil: O.o You'll never write the next chapter if you're always staring at that thing.

LoneWolf16: *wails* Those were all of the reviews! Now I don't have any!

Djanil: O.o You can get some more, can't you?

LoneWolf16: *wails some more* But what if they don't want to? *sobs*

Djanil: -_-;;; *whaps LoneWolf16* *LoneWolf16 resumes her tenuous hold on sanity*

LoneWolf16: Okay, so that was the one serious part of the fic. If you liked the serious stuff, I have other fics as well. (**Mugendai **knows this.) They'll definitely serious and deep, not light hearted material. I have a very wide writing style, (my split personality, perhaps?) so check them out, if you want. If you still like humor, I've got other ones as well. 

Yeah, so like, whatever. Reviews would be sweet; I wanna see if you guys liked this serious bit. I think this is pretty much it; everything else should be funny/ironic/sarcastic. Review, please, because I have lost all of my reviews thanks to Djanil.

Djanil: In your disturbed mind.

LoneWolf16: Till next update!


	11. Too Fast, Too Furious

LoneWolf16: Thank you all! I have regained some reviews! They were not lost!

Djanil: -_-;;; They were here all the time.

LoneWolf16: What?

Djanil: Remember your fits of review-it is? You made about fifty copies of all of the reviews and stored them away in various places. *takes one out* See?

LoneWolf16: *stares* I see…

Djanil: Yeah, so you didn't need to freak out and all. But since you're you, you had to go nuts for a month. 

LoneWolf16: O.O Okay… So anyway…. Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Driver's Ed.

//…// is Yami to Yugi, /…/ is Yugi to Yami, … is Bakura to Ryou, … is Ryou to Bakura.

Let the fic begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 11: Too Fast, Too Furious

A few days had passed since Marik had told them his story. He was still roaming around Domino on his motorcycle, but at least he had gotten it out of his system. However, the things on Yugi's, Ryou's, Joey's and Tristan's mind were concerned with a little piece of paper sitting before them.

It was, horror of horrors, a pop quiz. The bane of student existence.

Luckily, the questions were fairly easy. Some of them however, were actually amusing.

11. If a vehicle cuts in front you, into your three second following distance, you should:

A. Brake quickly and establish a 4 second following distance. ('Cause we all know that three seconds just isn't enough…)  
B. Flash your headlights and sound the horn (and curse profanities).  
C. Gesture (that is, wave your hands around) to the other driver to establish superiority (that is, YOU, of course).  
D. Reestablish a three second following distance (and stay cool, calm and collected.)

I'm pretty sure Joey's dad would elect for choice C.

18. One of the questions you should ask yourself as you are deciding whether to pass a car or not is:

A. Is passing safe here? (Because if it isn't, you probably shouldn't. Duh.)  
B. Why is that driver going so slowly? (I dunno, Sherlock, and I really don't care.)  
C. Why would anyone pass here? ('Cause they wanna.)  
D. Is passing here desired? (Why the heck are you asking yourself that?)

The quizzes were handed in and graded fairly quickly. Joey actually did not do badly this time, he managed to squeak a B-. Not bad, considering that he usually didn't pay attention…

Mr. Riven gleefully took out another torture object – I mean, very educational video.

The video of the day? Country driving.

This video was also very, very disturbing. By now, the students had gotten used to hearing some monotone narrator say stuff with fake emotion about some really boring lesson.

This time, however, they were in for a shock. The "teachers" were two old ancient country people, most likely living in the middle of nowhere. The first scene opened to see a very freaky parody of that famous painting of a farm couple. You know, that one with the guy on the right, holding a pitchfork, and on the left is a little old lady in pink (gag), and they're both staring at you attempting to be like Mona Lisa?

It was scary.

The actors had this really fake country accent. "One saddddd little puppy." "But Ma!" "Don't 'but Ma' me agin', Pa!"

Pa's and Ma's. It was like the Little House on the Prairie gone wrong. Seriously wrong.

These "country people" then began to "tell" the viewers (that is, victims) of how to drive safely on rural roads. Then they said, "Why don't we demonstrate?"

"Okay, Ma."

They brought out two plastic chairs. They sit down with much grunting and groaning. Then "Pa" speaks to the victims-- I mean, viewers. "I hope you guys don't think this is too…corny." He then brings out two toy cars. However, the two cars were made out of corncobs and lego wheels.

"Pa" sets the two corncobs on wheels down on the dirt ground and draws in road lines.

At this point, the entire classroom rose up and destroyed the screen, the VCR, vile tape, and the teachers for making them watch that horror. They then went outside to school to dance for their newfound freedom and all went to get their driver's licenses.

Well, not really. But they did make such a clamor of corniness, bad acting, and scarring for life that Mr. Kieling stopped the tape. 

Thankfully, class came to an end. Joey and Tristan dashed off, but Yugi and Ryou dutifully waited outside the classroom for their weekly lesson. 

//What are you going to be doing this time?//

/Rural driving./

//Ah.//

/It's supposed to be safer than city driving…/

Yami winced. City driving had not fared so well with Yugi. //That's good.//

Ryou was attempting to calm down his yami. Bakura was getting increasingly more and more annoyed. He thought that since Ryou and Yugi were driving partners, it would be fairly easy to snatch the Puzzle. But Yugi was never directly next to Ryou. Either Ryou was driving, or Yugi was driving, and that annoying teacher was always watching. So close, and yet so far…

Mr. Kieling then came out. "Ready guys? Let's go drive."

Yugi and Ryou obediently followed Mr. Kieling to the car. As they walked, Ryou could feel himself mentally shoved away. Bakura decided to take matters into his own hands…

No…

Yes! I will get what I want!

As they neared the car, Yugi moved to take the driver's seat. Bakura then put on his fake-Ryou voice. "Hey Yugi? Do you want to give your puzzle to me for safekeeping?"

"Huh?"

"Well, this is rural driving. You'll be going a lot faster than before. Maybe it's better if you let me take care of the puzzle."

Yugi shrugged. "I'll be fine. Haven't crashed yet." He slid into the driver's seat and began to make the many adjustments required.

Bakura inwardly cursed. Foiled by a youngster…

They got in the car. Yugi started up the engine, and they sped off to go country driving. That is, if they can make it before Yugi hits something…

BONK! Trash can rolls.

Well, before hits something major.

* * * * * 

Yugi was now cruising at 50 km/h on a nice, clear, rural road. Surprisingly, there are "rural" roads in Domino. Yugi's funky shaped hair was waving in the wind, and Yugi (for once) was having a fairly good time driving.

//Aibou, you're at 65. That's too fast.//

/Oops./

Meanwhile, Bakura was slouching in the back seat, scheming. His white hair was going wild, making him look even more angry. 

He began to crack his knuckles to simply DO something. Bakura then noticed Yugi wincing each time his knuckles went "pop!"

"Ryou, can you stop doing that!" Pop! "It's really annoying." Pop!

Bakura grinning evilly. At least he could infuriate the little pipsqueak. 

Pop! Wince. Pop! Jerk of wheel. Pop! Slight lurch. Pop! Slight swerve…

"Ryou, could you please stop that? You are making Yugi drive erratically."

Pop!

Well, the popping continued. Eventually, Yugi zoomed into some small side street as Mr. Kieling directed. It was now Ryou's – well, Bakura's turn now.

A yami driving…that should be interesting…

* * * * *

Bakura driving a motor vehicle. Normally, Ryou would be a nice, safe driver. Bakura on the other hand…Bakura believes more of the belief that a car is "a projectile that can kill people or things." With positive glee.

Bakura sped to 70 km/h, using speed as a way to vent his anger. He had to be only five feet away from that naive little hikari and still he COULD NOT get his hands on that ALL-POWERFUL PUZZLE!!!

Although hitting things while moving at this high rate of speed did help express some of his anger.

BONK! Several trash cans were actually run over.

SQUEEAKK! Mail box bent out of shape.

MEEOOWW! Little kitty gone to heaven…or hell…or shadow realm…

MOMMY! Some poor little speaking dolly left on the road is permanently squashed. (a/n: What, you thought I would kill a kid? ^^ Nawwww…)

"RYOU! SLOW DOWN! THE SPEED LIMIT IS ONLY 45!" Mr. Kieling yelled over the wind.

Bakura cranked up the radio. Heck with the speed limit; he was the one in control here! Forget the wails and pleas of his hikari; he was on his own rules now!

This was a yami on something like a sugar-high. This was scary.

Bakura zoomed off, passing little old ladies, honking his horn, and flipping them off as they stared at him in accusation as he ran them off the road. 

Bakura was free! He went where he pleased! No one could stop him, not even that annoying pharaoh! 

Then, Bakura began to feel the car slow down. Growling, he pressed harder on the accelerator. The car continued to decrease in speed. Bakura whipped his head to see Mr. Kieling, face white and sweat gleaming and foot pressed down on the second brake pedal.

Bakura cursed in Egyptian. Dang these school cars and their extra brake.

They slowly came to a stop. Mr. Keiling finally spoke. "Ryou, you had better calm down."

Bakura used his fake-Ryou voice. "Yes sir."

Well, eventually Bakura got them back to school. Yugi's face was still white, and his hair askew from the wind.

Yugi's card read, "PT1. Work on paying attention to everything."

/Everything?/

//You do need to know everything around you?//

/But how?/

//You do the same thing while dueling. Looking at every single possibility.//

/Well…/

Ryou's (well, Bakura's) blue card read: "Please work on your road rage."

Yami, you shouldn't have done that.

'Shouldn't have?' HA! I do what I want.

But that's just not…safe.

Safe? Bakura laughed. Who cares? But that WAS fun…

Ryou blanched in his soul room. Great, now his yami was addicted to driving as much as Marik's was…this is not good.

Hmm…perhaps _I_ will go driving myself now…

Yup, definitely NOT good…

--------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: O.O Great. I made another yami addicted to driving. ^^ But that was fun to write. Oh, and for the cat that Bakura ran over? *shrugs* This is fanfic, remember. Technically it's not real.

Bakura: HEY! 

LoneWolf16: But anyway, in real life I don't torture cats or whatnot. It was simply a part of Bakura's personality.

Bakura: *smiles*

LoneWolf16: Next chapter up soon!


	12. Expressway

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Driver's Ed, which I like bashing for some unknown reason.

--------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 12: Expressway

Let us simply forget the past week of crashes, fires, and little old women scared out of their wits. Let us forget the police chases on TV. Let us simply remember the peaceful past. Let us simply deny that Bakura is now addicted to driving and Ryou cannot stop him.

Let us forget the troubles by watching various videos dealing with road rage, drunken driving, organ donating, death, and sappy stuff.

Because that was what Yugi, Ryou, Tristan and Joey were all watching right now. (For once, Joey was watching. But then again, this were very interesting subject.)

The point the videos were trying to get across:

Road rage: It is bad. (DUH.) You must remain calm. (DUH.) Be peaceful.

On a more interesting note, one of the stories they told about road rage was a old church deacon getting really mad and then shooting some guy with a cross bow he kept in the trunk. (70 year old church member shooting people? O.O That's freaky…)

Drunk driving: That is bad too. (DUH.) These are the effects of drunk driving: people die, you go to jail, lives are ruined, everybody gets all sad and stuff. 

On a more interesting note yet again, they showed pictures of the people who died from drunk drivers. To Bakura, who was watching through Ryou, the pictures were amusing and enlightening. To everyone else, it was sickening. The people had limbs missing, blood dripping, blood _puddles_, and people who looked like they were blackened marshmallows. You know, when you keep a marshmallow in the fire too long, it gets all black and charred? The people looked just like that. Bakura wished he could try that…

Organ donating: sappy attempt to plead with young healthy teenagers to get their organs when they die of a car crash. It's supposed to make you happy. (HA!) Lots of crying and making Bakura gag.

It was video overload. Even Joey's eyes became glazed over. When the lights came back on after the last, final video, he thought he saw something.

He looked a bit closer. It was a white mouse.

"Hey! Look at—" The mouse zoomed off across the classroom and out the door.

"What, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"I just saw a mouse!"

"A mouse?" Ryou asked dubiously.

"I did! I did! There was a mouse in the classroom!"

"A MOUSE?!?" The few dumb girls in the classroom shrieked and looked around fearfully.

"I THINK I SAW IT!" A joker in the back row pointed right next to a scared girl.

"AIIIIEEEEE!"

Complete and total chaos. Need I say more?

* * * * *

We shall now skip to the more important matters. Driving behind the wheel lessons, expressway.

Joey's expressway troubles – simply getting there. He accidentally hit into a cement truck, and cement got everywhere. That was bad…

And then there was the problem of getting on the expressway. The thing is, you have to go fast and merge really quick. There isn't much margin for mistakes.

"Go faster, Joey. You need to go around 50; all of the other cars are at that speed."

"Okay." Speedometer creeps to 57. 

"Um, too much, Joey."

"Oh." Speedometer drops to 45…

Tristan's problems (yes, he has problems!) – getting off of the expressway.

"Okay, Tristan, we're going to get off this exit."

Zoom! Passed it. "Oops. Sorry."

"That's fine. We can just get off that one."

Zoom! Missed it. "Um, sorry, missed it."

Mr. Riven sweatdropped. "Okay, we can just go for this exit…"

Zip! Tristan zooms toward exit, moving at much too high a speed to get off the ramp safely.

Everyone slid to the right as the car curved and Tristan attempted to turn and slow down. However, as Newton's law of motion states, "a thing in motion will stay in motion unless acted upon by an outside force."

And unfortunately, Tristan forgot that little law… 

Well, they didn't crash. But they did hit the guard rail…

* * * * *

The ride back was not too bad. The only thing is was the little "side show" that they drove passed.

Apparently, some drunk driver was on the loose and hit a tree. There was a spectacular crash, the car started to burn, and everyone slowed down to get a peek.

Joey stared out of the window. "Wow. That's like, really hot." Flames were going up the tree. Police had put out the little flashers to warn drivers about the crash. (Not that they needed to, those five foot high flames did the job by themselves.)

Tristan also looked out while driving. "Tell me about it."

Mr. Riven attempted to get the guy's attention. "Um, boys? We have to get back to school."

"Uh huh…"

* * * * *

Eventually they had to move along; the police were kinda getting mad. When they got back, Mr. Riven handed out a piece of paper.

"This is a sheet that says everything that will be on the behind the road test. Good luck guys!"

Oh, right. They had a test behind the wheel.

Wait a sec. TEST?!?

They were doomed…

---------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: The end is near. Review please, this is one of the last chapters. ^^ Till next chappie!


	13. Finals and Aftereffects

LoneWolf16: Okay, this is really weird. This is pretty much the last chapter, and guess what? It's the _thirteenth_ chapter. Kinda funny, isn't it?

Djanil: Who cares? Just get this over with. 

LoneWolf16: *sighs* Finally, so close to the end…

//…// is Yami to Yugi; /…/ is Yugi to Yami; … is Bakura to Ryou; and … is Ryou to Bakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or driver's ed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Finals and Aftereffects

Everyone was sweating in the stifling classroom. Heck, even if it weren't hot, some would still be sweating, because they were currently taking the final.

Yes, it was the ABSOLUTELY LAST DAY OF SUMMER SCHOOL! (gasp!)

Of course, the teachers have to squish that happy feeling by giving finals.

So all of the little kiddies – I mean, teenagers – were dutifully filling in the little bubbles for their answers. 

Nothing much to comment on. Only that they did it. And for some, it had a big impact…

Joey had to get an A or else he wouldn't get the All Important Waiver.

He was carefully selecting the best answer possible. He was thinking this stuff out. He was wracking his little brain for any bit of information that he had learned (at all). He was crossing his fingers. And he was the last one to turn his test in.

Everyone sweated or chatted while Mr. Kieling graded the test.

"So Joey, think you passed?" Yugi teased.

" 'Course I passed!" Joey said.

"But did you get an A?" Ryou pushed, a slight grin on his face.

"Uh…"

"Okay class! I've got your test graded and your overall grade figured out. I'll call you up one by one to show you." Mr. Kieling announced. 

The time to see if they had made it had come…

* * * * *

The gang were all scrunched around a table in Burger Palooza. Mai, Marik, and (surprise!) Serenity were also there. 

"So Yugi, are you going to get a wavier?" Tea asked.

Yugi looked down at his strawberry smoothie. "Um, nope. I didn't get a B- on the behind the wheel test. I got a C+."

"Awww, that's so close!" Joey put in.

"Yeah."

//Yugi, you can always try later. You don't have to get your license now.//

/Yeah, but that's the whole point of taking driver's ed!/

//Are you that eager to crash into something?//

/Uh, no./

"What about you, Joey?" Yugi asked. "You going to get a waiver?"

Joey had a sheepish grin now. "Nope. Didn't fail anythin', but I didn't make the cut." Joey counted off his fingers. "Got a B- in sim, got a C in classroom, and behind the wheel I got a C+ too."

"Well, I passed everything. I should be getting my waiver in the mail soon."

Everyone looked at Tristan, who was casually leaning back (and also trying to put his arm around Serenity). 

"Awww, no fair. My bud Tristan gets one, but I don't?"

"Yup. So Serenity, want to go out driving with me sometime?" Tristan grinned.

"HEY!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, 'cause she might want to go with me. I'm going to get a waiver too." Duke smiled. His little dice earrings clinked together. "How about it, Serenity?"

Joey had to be restrained by Yugi and Ryou. Tea tried changing the subject of the conversation.

"So Ryou, are you going to get a waiver?"

Ryou had a slow grin. "I'm in the same hole as Yugi and Joey. I got a C- in simulator."

That is truly pathetic, vessel.

Well, I could have done better if you wouldn't keep commenting!

Bakura laughed. But I like doing it.

"What about you, Tea?" Ryou asked, hoping to distract his yami.

Tea also had a sheepish smile. "I won't be getting one either. I didn't do too well on the behind the wheel test. C+."

"Excuse me, but what is a waiver? And why do you keep comparing grades?" Marik asked confusedly.

Yugi explained. "See Marik, if you do well in driver's ed, you can get a waiver. That lets you get a driver's license without taking the road test at the testing facility. But you can only get a waiver if you get at least a B- in simulator, classroom, and behind the wheel."

Mai asked another question. "So how did everyone do on their behind the wheel test?"

Those who had not passed winced. (Which was most of them.) Each of them had their own little horrors while on the BTW test…

Yugi – well, as usual, he hit a lot of stuff. Created a lawn job again. And missed one stop sign. Poor little guy, he was scared stiff.

Ryou – didn't do too bad, but one time Bakura made one of his comments and Ryou had actually obeyed – he messed up hill parking, turning the wheels the wrong way (the way Bakura told him) and the car began to roll backwards…

Joey – ack, that was scary. Again, it was as if construction was after him. Three point turns and backing was horrible, and he almost hit a construction worker. 

Tristan – he didn't do too bad. The only thing to comment on was when he slouched too much and found his butt hanging over the seat edge and his head at the level of the steering wheel. Not good.

Tea – Merging, as usual, was scary. She almost got ran over when she made a right turn on red and didn't make sure she had a big enough gap. Would horns blaring and everyone screaming summarize it enough? 

Duke – well, he had business problems. The cell phone rang and he tried answering it while driving. That was bad. Swerving, accidental horn honking, and eventual calm once Tea yanked the cell phone away from Duke's ear. 

Yugi summed it up for all of them. "Well, we all had problems."

Fervent head nods.

Mai put her arm around Joey, who went stiff. "Well, I can help Joey with driving…"

Duke and Tristan acted predictably. "I'll give you advice on driving, Serenity!" Tristan smiled.

"Hmph. Like you know how to drive. Serenity, I'll be happy to give you tips on driving." Duke interrupted. 

Joey shook himself out of his stupor. "No you guys are not!"

Yugi and Ryou were both speaking to their other selves on the matter of more practice.

//Yugi, I know you'll get better.//

/If I can get practice!/

//Well, I'll help as best as I can.//

/Hmmm…can you take the test for me?/

Yami laughed. //Now, Yugi, the license is supposed to be for _you_, not me.//

/Yeah, but we share the same body, so you should learn to drive too…/

//What, me?//

/Yeah, you!/ Yugi giggled. /It'll be interesting to see you drive for once!/

Ryou, of course, already knew how his other half drove. And it was not pretty. 

What, you're afraid of me driving?

You drive so…recklessly.

That's the fun part about it!

If you say so… Ryou gave up. They'd had this conversation a million times. He'd just have to find a way to keep Bakura away from the driver's seat.

Not that you can stop me.

Marik shook his head. "So most of you aren't going to get a waiver. Doesn't that make Driver's Ed kind of pointless?"

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah, well, at least we 'learned' a lot."

Joey grinned. "Stuff like weird teachers, how to sleep in class, funky videos, havin' fun in sim, and creating chaos in behind the wheel. It was cool." Joey slurped up the rest of his smoothie. "Besides, my dad probably wouldn't want me to get a license anyway. He'll probably say it'll make his insurance too much."

Yugi laughed. "My Grandpa would probably say the same thing. No way am I going to start driving alone anytime soon." He shuddered. "Insurance would go waaaaaaayy up with all of the crashes I cause…"

Tea shook her head. "I probably could have gotten a waiver if I had taken Driver's Ed during the school year. Summer school just doesn't have enough time." She turned to Ryou, who was quietly eating his fries. "What about you, Ryou? Do you want to get a waiver?"

Ryou (quietly) choked. Yugi patted him on the back, and Joey (with much gusto) _whacked_ him on the back. "ACK! Joey! … Um, well, I really don't care. I don't really need a license anyway."

Mai eyes widened. "Well, that's a first. I've never heard of any teen that doesn't want their license." She winked at Joey. "I'll bet Joey sure wants his, dad or no dad."

Joey sputtered. "_What_?!?"

Well, everyone paid for their food and walked out of Burger Palooza, planning on what to do for the rest of the summer. Then they saw Kaiba storming down the sidewalk, yelling into his cell-phone.

"Mokuba, I don't need to learn this! I have work to do!"

Everyone paused to look incredulously at Kaiba.

"Mokuba, I can just pay for someone else…I _know_…fine!" Kaiba shut the cell-phone off and saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" Kaiba asked gruffly.

"What where you talking about?" Joey asked back. Well, he was the only one impudent enough to ask the CEO of KaibaCorp anything…

"Mokuba wanted me to learn how to drive. He signed me up for a commercial driver's education class." Kaiba snorted. "He says limos are unreliable, that they might not come, and that besides, he wants me to drive him around instead of the 'mean limo driver.' " His eyes softened. "But I guess I can give this a try."

Everyone was gazing at him in slight shock. Seto Kaiba was going to learn how to drive?

Kaiba moved to stalk away. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to go to 'school.' " Kaiba snorted. Again… "So unless you have any tips on driving, Wheeler, I have things to do."

Joey grinned. "Sure do. And so do all my buds…"

Kaiba turned back around. Yugi smiled wryly, Ryou's eyes sparkled, Tristan just grinned, Tea gave a half wave, and Duke was inwardly laughing at the thought that now super-rich Kaiba would have to deal with phone calls while driving…

"See, we've all taken driver's ed already. We'll be happy to give ya some advice."

Kaiba was going to learn the truth about Driver's Ed. He would now learn what they really teach in that classroom. They had all gone through it, veterans of the horror.

Seto Kaiba would get an education on Driver's Education.

-----------------------------------------------THE END???----------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: *sob* Finally, one of my first fics is over… Hope you guys like it. It's been good practice for me: funny, dramatic at that one little point, and speed writing. Hopefully you've enjoyed this fic as I blundered along.

One thing… ^^ yeah, so you all thought they'd get their licenses… YEAH RIGHT!!! ^^;;;; Since, I (me, myself) took summer school driver's ed, a lot of this was based on stuff I saw / observed / heard. And I did not pass everything with a B-, so therefore I did not get a waiver, and so therefore I don't have my license. -_- (And considering what happened yesterday while driving with my dad, I'm not going to get mine anytime soon. *winces* Yelling, honking, and high blood pressure anyone?) And since I did not get my license (yet, I hope) I have no experience whatsoever with getting one. Therefore, most of the characters (logically) don't make it either. (Most of my friends didn't either.) So this fic ends pretty much here. However, once I do get my license, I might come back and add a chapter where they (finally) do. If you guys want; this fic pretty much closes right here. And doing a fic with just Seto learning how to drive would be kinda boring, because I'd be reiterating, and whatnot. 

Djanil: And so this fic ends.

LoneWolf16: But don't worry, I've got other fics in store! I'm currently working on four (yep, that's right, four) other fics, so don't hesitate to check them out. If you like humor, definitly check out "Bible Stories, YGO Style." Or if you check out the other ones, you'll see the other side of me… But don't you guys forget to review! A special thanks to those who reviewed on this fic as I went along and continue to do so. I cherish each one. Hey, I memorize each one.

Djanil: *nods* She's telling the truth.

LoneWolf16: So like, hey, see you guys around ff.net. Bye! ^^


End file.
